Necromancy
by scarlet tribe
Summary: During the Jack the Ripper case, Ciel and Sebastian encounter an odd victim of the Ripper. This one is most peculiar. She was dead, but now she stands before them. The undertaker take quite and interest in her and he isn't the only one.
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning, the sun just beginning to rise over London. Ciel and spoke with his aunt and Lau, explaining another body had been found in Whitechapel. This time, the body was found in the cemetery.

"In the cemetery?" Madame Red asked. "That's an odd place to find a body."

"Fitting though." Chimed in Lau.

"The most recent victim is an unidentified woman." Sebastian explained. "While the level of violence was not quite as severe, many of the marks match those of the other victims. It almost seems as if something interrupted the attacker and had to make quick work of the victim."

"No one has come forward to identify her?" Madame Red questioned sadly. "Poor girl." Madame Red sipped her tea as she watch Lau stand and speak with her nephew. She cast a quick glance to her butler. Who on earth had he gone after?

Their time at the crime scene was short, and after learning Scotland Yard had little information to offer, Ciel quickly turned and left. Lau and Madame Red questioned this, confused as to why he was giving up so quickly. He corrected them.

"Now we go see someone who is useful." Ciel explained. "Besides, perhaps he still has the body. It would be beneficial to see the wounds."

"My lord!" Lau exclaimed. Everyone stood to look at him. "You don't mean!" Ciel smirked at him and continued walking. Ciel continued to walk until he stopped in front of a small shop with the word Undertaker hanging above the door. They paused and looked at the quaint little shop.

"So…where are we?" Lau asked. Madame Red shouted at him for his antics before Sebastian began to explain.

"It's a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of my lord's." He spoke calmly and opened the door. He followed everyone in and they took in the sight of the room. It was dimly lit and appeared empty. There was a hallway that lead to another open room. In it, they could see a table. They peeked around the corner and saw someone laying there, covered in a white sheet. They only saw the silhouette of the head and shoulders, stained with blood.

A creaking sound startled the group as a voice spoke.

"I was wondering when you would be seeking my services, hehe." A man spoke as the lid of a coffin slid open, revealing the undertaker. "Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of my coffins?" He asked as he stepped out of the coffin. Grell, Madame Red, and Lau were so terrified they couldn't scream but watched the odd man in horror.

"No, that isn't why I am here." Ciel said, already tired of the man's antics. "I wanted-" The Undertaker lifted his fingers to the boy's mouth, silencing him.

"You don't have to tell me, I already know what you seek." The Undertaker explained. "My most recent customer is most unusual." He drawled. "Even more unusual than the others." This sparked everyone's interest. "So unusual. I was so startled by my discovery, that I haven't even had the time to properly address her, make her beautiful."

"May we see her?" Ciel asked.

"I see now." Lau interjected. "The funeral parlor is a front. Your main business is information. How much do you charge for the information, anyway?" Undertaker grinned wickedly and dashed over to the man, invading his personal space, making him very uncomfortable once more.

"I have no use for the Queen's coins." He then latches on to Ciel, begging. "Please my lord, give it me, give me what I seek." Ciel looked irritated by the man. "Give me a good laugh!" He began laughing to himself and rocking on his feet. _Lunatic. _Everyone thought together. Sebastian stepped forward.

"Leave it it me." He spoke confidently but the Undertaker paused. His usual smile fell and he seemed to be thinking of something.

"Perhaps we should wait on payment for now." He said, startling everyone. "You wanted to see her, yes? Well there is something I don't want you to miss. I'm sure your reactions will cover the price fully." He said, his smile back. He turned away from his guests and walked back to the hall. He looked over his shoulder and menacingly said "Follow me." The group looked at each other, unsure, but followed him. The followed him down the dark hall and into the open room.

It was a morgue. The windows were covered, blocking out most of the light. There were several slabs to rest bodies on and coffins along one wall. There were shelves of books and a small movable table that held the tools for the morticians job. Barrels ran along one wall, who knows what they contained. A sink and washing station was also present. It smelled of antiseptic in the room, harsh on everyone's senses.

There was only one body at the time. They could see where the blood had seeped through the sheets. One stain was near her neck and the other was on her lower abdomen. The undertaker moved to a window and opened the curtain before opening the window itself.

"A little fresh air never hurt anyone." He chuckled to himself. Ciel neared the body, looking at the cloth. Was he really prepared to see this? His mind raced with all the gruesome and gory possibilities of what could be under the sheet. Then he noticed something. His blood ran cold.

There was a curve in the sheet where her mouth was open. The sheet was being pulled in gently, and then pushed up, as though someone was breathing. Ciel opened his mouth to speak but was startled when the sheet was ripped away from the body, revealing the dead woman underneath. Ciel was silent as he took her in. She was dead. There was nothing to dispute that now. Her skin was ashen and a large cut on her throat showed the probable cause of death. Undertaker had taken the time to stich it up. He continued to look. She was dressed but barely. He blushed slightly and stepped back.

"You didn't think to cover her properly before we came here?" Sebastian asked, exasperated.

"I already told you, I was a little preoccupied with some other tasks." He explained. Ciel continued to look at the woman. She was mostly in tact. She was wearing an evening gown that hung off her shoulders. It was a dark green. It would have been pretty however there was a large tear in the front. If she had been standing, there was no doubt that something would have been exposed. Her skirt was torn in the front revealing her underthings. Her garter belt latched onto thigh high socks and lead into knee high boots that had a slight heel. It was odd considering her dress. Most women don't wear boots such as these in the evenings. There was dirt on her knees and leaves in her hair. Her hair was fanned around her, coated in blood and dirt. It would have been curly were it not so tangled. Ciel inspected her hands. They were slightly calloused and her nails were a little long. Some were filed and some were jagged. Underneath appeared to be blood or dirt. Had she tried to fight. A finger flexed and Ciel jerked back, startled.

"What is it my lord?" Sebastian asked, stepping forward calmly. Ciel paused and looked at him before sighing.

"It was nothing." He told him.

"So what is so special about this one?" Madame Red asked as she loomed over the corpse, unimpressed. "I thought they were all mangled."

"They were, except this one." Undertaker giggled and stood across from Madame Red. "Each one of them have had their valuable uterus taken and this one was no exception. Only, this one seemed interrupted, rushed."

"Could there be a copy cat?" Ciel asked. Undertaker looked up and smiled wickedly. A far off a howling began.

"Is that wind?" Lau asked.

"There was no wind today." Madame Red told him. It seemed to come closer to the shop and grow louder. The howling seemed to fade to a scream. A young woman's scream. Madame Red gasped and leapt back from the body as it began convulsing. As the screaming grew louder and louder, the Undertaker chuckled and stepped back slowly. The screaming grew louder and sounded as though it was coming from somewhere in the room. The woman's mouth stretched open painfully as a strangled and pained scream came from her. The howling was coming from her.

"What's happening?" Ciel hissed as Sebastian pulled him away from the body. Its convulsing grew to a violent thrashing. The table she was one shook violently and she thrashed off the table into a standing position. Her pained screaming turned to screams of rage as she kicked at the barrels on the walls and threw the table across the room. She paused and there was a moment of silence before she bent over and vomited. Ciel gagged as blood and insects spewed from her mouth.

"That insufferable little slut!" She shrieked in a rough voice. "That-that hussy! I curse her! I spit on her grave. That absolute bitch! Shredding my dressing and scaring them away." She brought her fist down on the floor and shattered the tile. She coughed and heaved. She choked out another bug and paled. "I'm going to rip out every hair from that slut's head. Every infuriating red strand." Her voice was hoarse and strained.

"What on earth?" Madame Red gasped. Grell screamed.

"How?" Ciel asked the question everyone was wondering. Sebastian narrowed his eyes. He has his suspicions. The woman stood. She was rather short and had curves barely covered by her dress. She turned and faced everyone and stumbled into an awkward curtsey. She was scowling and tried to take a step forward. Her anger had dissipated and pain covered her body. It's not everyday you are ripped from death's sweet grip. She fell to the floor in a crouch, panting from the pain. No one moved. No one really new quite what to do. Well, on person did.

Undertaker wrapped one of his grey sash's around her shoulders, giving her some cover. He helped her up. She seemed faint. For all the rage and wrath she woke with, he was surprised to find her so tame. But perhaps it would be easier to ask her questions.

Before they all knew it, they were back in the main room of the shop, the young woman sitting tiredly in a chair, sipping tea. Her throat burned and her hand idly traced the stiches on her neck. She would need to return home soon. She needed to create a medicine to ease the pain and quicken the healing. Maybe she can lessen the scaring. Someone cleared her throat and she blinked away the haze. Her eyes still hadn't adjusted to being alive yet. How long had she been dead?

"I apologize." She said quietly. "What was your question?" Sebastian smiled understandingly.

"It is no trouble. It is quite understandable." He assured her. "I simply asked your name, Madam."

"My name." She repeated, looking at him warily. Sebastian picked up on the hesitation.

"Do you not remember?" He asked, feigning sympathy. She glared at him.

"Cecilia Lechance." She answered hoarsely. She took another sip only to cough it back up into her hand. When she looked, she saw there was blood. Cecilia scowled at her hand, growing tired of seeing it. Something white appeared next to her head and she looked up. The Undertake was handing her a handkerchief. She took it gratefully and cleaned her hand idly.

"Miss Lachance," Sebastian continued, "You gave us quite a start. May I inquire as to how you are still alive?" She continued to thoroughly clean her fingers, seeming oblivious to the question. "Miss Lachance?" He asked again.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, not bothering to look up from her hand. "It was a miracle." Her unimpressed tone alone gave away her lack of belief in the divine.

"Do you remember how you were killed?" Lau asked quietly.

"Part of it." She responded and set the cloth in her lap. She picked up her drink once more. Cecilia kept up a mask of absolute calm, as though this happened to her every day. "I assume you are searching for my murderer." She sipped her tea and tried to clear her throat. "Might I ask you return another day? My voice is growing tired."

"That is not an option." Ciel stated firmly and for the first time, Cecilia looked at Ciel. Her eyes held an absolute hatred for the boy. It was clear. "As you may know, the murderer Jack the Ripper is still at large. As of now, you are our best lead. We need your information. We must stop him before another woman is killed." She closed her eyes and took another sip. She absolutely hated nobles.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you much." She told him honestly. "Whoever they were, they slit my throat from behind. I assume they next began to remove my….organs." She hesitated, trying to remain some semblance of humanity. This never bothered her, but a child?

"Who is this whore you mentioned earlier?" Ciel asked, referring to her fit. She closed her eyes and sipped her tea.

"I have no clue as to who you are referring to." She told him calmly. "I am a simple candle maker. I do not associate with such people."

"It sounded otherwise earlier." Ciel pushed. She shrugged and met his gaze. Her eyes were a dark, deep brown that seemed to pin him to his seat.

"Ramblings of hysteria." She told him and sipped her tea more. It felt wonderful on her throat. She tried to clear her throat one more time after finishing her drink. "Now, if you don't mind. I would like to return home and find myself proper coverings." She explained as she stood. Cecilia was able to stand and kept a firm hand on the counter next to her. She leaned ever so slightly on it. She let her head drop forward and she inhaled sharply, trying to push away the pain. Everyone looked at her, waiting for the odd woman's next move. She didn't.

"Everything alright, dear?" Lau asked, watching her just stand there. She nodded and her face was covered by her wild mane of hair.

"I thought you were leaving, Miss Lechance." Sebastian asked, a light hint of amusement in his voice. Cecilia took a step forward before falling to her knees, her forehead pressed against the cold tile. She fell silently and startled Ciel, Lau, Grell, and Madam Red.

"Poor dear!" Madam Red exclaimed coming forward to her. She crouched next to her with her hands on Cecilia's shoulders. "Have an organ removed is painful enough, but to have it done by some murder would be hell on the body." She looked up to the Undertaker. "Is it possible for her to remain here, as your guest?" The undertaker looked a little startled. "She is in no position to be moving, much less going home on her own. Besides, her manner of dress would surely draw unwanted attention."

"I agree," Sebastian stated. "I assume she would be safe here. If the killer found her walking around again, surely he would make a second attempt." He explained with an almost cheery voice. Cecilia lifted her head to glare at him and he met her with a smile.

"If it is alright with you, Undertaker, we will leave her here for now." Ciel stated, standing. "I will send for her tomorrow. She can remain at the estate until this issue is resolved." Cecilia sat there, listening to them plan out how to handle her.

"Of course!" The Undertake exclaimed. "I would be most happy to have a guest, it does get so lonely. And the mouth on her surely covered any cost of staying." He laughed manically. Madam Red looked as though she was having second thoughts.

"Very well," Ciel said and moved to leave. "Sebastian, go and purchase her appropriate clothes. She will need something until she can return home." The butler bowed and followed his master out. Lau, Grell, and Madam Red followed, leaving her with the odd man.

Undertaker gently helped her up without a word and gently lead her upstairs to his small guest room. He set her gently in a soft chair. He still had that smile. Cecilia panted from the pain and leaned back into the chair. She looked up at the tall man before her.

"I quite enjoy seeing you panting." He told her with a laugh and headed to the bathroom. "Much better than seeing you on the table." He called. She heard water begin to run. He was drawing her a bath. She pulled the sash tighter around her when he returned. He knelt infront of her and began unlacing her boots. He slipped them off one by one and she was grateful for not having to bend down to do it. She froze when his long black nails grazed the skin on her thigh. He was going to unclasp the garter holding up the socks. Was he going to undress all of her? Cecilia swatted his hands away and forced herself into a stand.

"I can undress myself!" She grunted and almost doubled over again but Undertaker stood and grabbed her by the arms. He gave her a slight shake to get her attention. She looked up at him and he pulled her against his chest. Cecilia felt his arms wrap lazily over her, trapping her there. She realized she was leaning most of her weight against him. He was helping her stand. Undertaker giggled.

"Fiesty little creature, aren't you." He giggled and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't be shy" He cooed and she heard the strings of her torn dress being undone. "It isn't as though I haven't seen you naked before." Now, Cecilia was no virgin, but there was something unsettling thinking about this man seeing her dead and seeing her alive. Or perhaps there was something unsettling about _him._

He held her back gently and let the dress and corset drop to her feet. He continued to help remove her underclothes and she stood there before him, nude. She wasn't blushing, but her skin felt warm. It had been a while since she had been with someone satisfying. She had been close enough to smell him, his hair, his clothes, and he smelled nothing like other undertakers. Rather than death and chemicals, he smelled of fresh dirt and wood. He was an odd man, and perhaps that was what made her so curious.

"This way, my dear." He said in a gleeful tone, gently leading her to the bathroom. He helped her into the porcelain tub and she relaxed into the warm water. Cecelia heard him move away and assumed he was giving her privacy now. She looked at her stomach and was met with a wide smile of a cut. It was thoroughly stitched and she was sure it would not come undone easily. Her skin crawled at the memory of seeing it happen. She had seem most of her killer. She watched, still alive as they cut into her skin and removed her uterus.

Cecilia had experience much pain and horror in her life, it came as an occupational hazard, but this was new. She swallowed and remembered what it had been that had killed her. Her fingers idly felt the stiches on her neck.

"Some of my best work." The undertaker giggled as he returned with soaps and a cloth in his hand. Cecilia flicked her eyes to him before returning to the cut on her stomach. "Shame someone left such ugly things on such a pretty woman." He hummed idly as he sat on a stool next to her. He had left his coats in the other room and sat before her in a white shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow. The collar was quite high and buttoned. His pants were black with odd shoes and buckles up over his knees. His long grey hair was loosely tied back so as to not fall into the water. _What a shame._ She thought to herself. He began to put soap on a cloth and she reached out to take it but he tsked and waggled a finger at her. "Ah, ah. I fear Lord Phantomhive would be quite displeased if I did not provide the utmost hospitality for my guest." He told her as he began to rub the clothe over her arm. The dirt and dried blood on her skin was quickly wiped away as he gently cleaned her. Undertaker cleaned her arms and shoulders before guiding her to sit up gently. He slowly washed her back and she closed her eyes as he let her lean back. The water was warm and he had dropped in a few oils. The smell was rich and calming. She immediately recognized lavender. He gently cleaned her neck, careful of the stitching. She felt his long black nails gently graze her skin and goosebumps rose on her body. She lay there, head back, letting this strange man clean her. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it.

He wiped the blood and dirt from her face, leaving it feeling fresh and bare. He had removed the makeup in the process and she felt as though her skin could breathe once more. She froze when she felt the cloth gently rest on her chest. He started on her sternum and she froze as he dragged the cloth over her chest, moving over each breast. She shot him a look and he only smiled. He was making sure to be very thorough it seemed. Cecilia watched him as the cloth trailed down over her stomach and sides, making her shiver. The undertaker smirked but was polite enough not to say anything or laugh at her.

Cecilia hissed and lifted her leg a bit, making her stomach twinge in pain. Something on her leg stung when he brought the cloth over it. He gently placed a hand under her thigh and lifted it, taking a close look at the culprit.

"Ah, looks as though you have another scratch on you." He said, almost sounding disappointed, and he gently began to clean the area much to her discomfort. "You'll live." He teased and giggled at his own joke. He continued to run the cloth down her thigh and over her knee, even being sure to scrub her feet. They both knew she could do it, so she wondered why he was being so kind.

"I assure you, I can clean myself." Cecilia insisted and the undertaker just giggled.

"Ah, but I don't thing the young Lord would find it funny to see you dead a second time if you tear those stiches" He told her, gently washing the other foot. "You gave them all quite the start earlier." He giggled and moved over her ankle and calf. "Besides," He cooed, his voice lowered as the cloth ran over her knee slowly and he began to rub her thigh. "I think you are quite enjoying this." He jested as he moved the cloth slowly up her inner thigh. He had noticed something when he cleaned her other thigh. It seemed as though her inner thighs were quite sensitive. He let his fingernails gently scrape the skin there in an experiment.

To Cecilia's embarrassment, her head snapped back and a moan slipped from her lips. Undertaker watched her with a smirk and leaned over to her ear.

"If you don't mind." She panted, irritated with the man. She gasped when the cloth was pressed against her groin. He began to rub the cloth against her and she shook, soft moans coming from her mouth. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"I do love watching you pant." He told her in a low whisper and a shiver shook her body. She hated how good this felt. Her head began to swim as she felt his breath against her ear. Cecilia was snapped out of her haze when the cloth was quickly removed. "Almost done." He all but sang. She looked at him with a look mixed of rage and indignation. "Lean forward now," He cooed and helped her sit. "Lean your head back for me, dearie." She did as she was told and he gently poured water over her hair. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the warm water running through her hair. She was startled but kept her eyes closed as he ran his hands through her hair, lathering shampoo and removing leaves and debris. Once more warm water ran through her hair and she sighed at the feeling of his fingers running through her hair.

His hands left her body and she snapped her eyes open. She found him standing before her, hands outstretched and a towel tucked under his arms. She looked up at him and felt the need to cover her chest with her arms. He grinned down at her and gently grabbed her, pulling her up.

"Now, don't be shy." He cooed as she stood. He helped her out of the tub and set to work drying her. Once more he ran a towel over her body, being sure to move extra slow over her inner thighs. She gasped as she felt him brush against her groin again and pushed him away, trying to cover herself.

"Excuse me!" She exclaimed and he giggled, lazily using his wrist to cover his smile. He wrapped her in the towel and giggled as he turned to a small closet. He pulled out a plush grey bathrobe and helped her into it.

"Perhaps this will help you to feel more comfortable." He told her as she tied it at the waist. Having something to cover her did actually provide her comfort. She smelled the robe and was pleased to find his smell on it. For an undertaker, he smelled nice.

Arms wrapped around her, startling her. The Undertaker guided her out of the warm bathroom and into the guest room. It was simple. The walls were a dull grey and one window allowed in light. A small bed was across from them with a simple white blanket. A small night stand stood next to it with a small lamp on it. Near the window sat the chair she had sat in previously. This is where he sat her once more. He took her hands in his, swinging them gently.

"Now then, you must be famished." He sang and giggled. "I shall fetch something for you to eat. The butler should be here soon with some proper clothes for you." He informed her before leaning in close and deepening his voice. "Although I much prefer you without them." She blushed and he walked away giggling. "Don't move, dearie. Don't want you bleeding out again do we?" He sang and Ceclia watched him leave. His mood swings made her dizzy.

Feel free to leave a review! Hope you like this. Don't worry we will learn more about her in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Cecilia was sitting in the room looking at her hands. She was beyond frustrated. Not only had her spell been interrupted, it had been ruined. It was an extremely difficult one to perform much less succeed, and someone decided to kill her in the middle of it. She hadn't lied when she told them she didn't get a good luck, but she hadn't provided the whole truth.

She needed to get back to her flat. She had what she needed to fix her wounds enough to allow her mobility. Then she would just have to try again. However, if the culprit was what she suspected, she would have to proceed carefully.

A soft knock brought her back to the small gray room. She looked at the door and watch the Undertaker and the Butler enter the room. She straightened up in her chair, trying to regain some semblance of dignity. While the Undertaker's behavior was wildly inappropriate, it wasn't particularly unwanted. But this was not time for that.

"I have brought you something to wear until you are well enough to move about." The butler said with a soft smile and set the package on the bed. He began opening it and laying out the different pieces. "I assume her boots are still useable." Sebastian spoke to the Undertaker.

"Of course." The Undertaker giggled, "Once you're finished here, I'll bring you up something to eat. Heaven knows how hungry you must be." He teased and left. Cecilia noticed the butler's twitch at the heaven comment and she smirked a bit to herself.

"You really mustn't be so visibly bothered by reference to religion in this day and age." She teased him. He gave her a chill smile.

"Whatever do you mean, Miss?" He asked, not really asking for an answer. She just returned the smile with a hum. He went back to organizing the pieces of clothes. "I must admit, I haven't come across one of your kind in decades. You all usually prefer more rural areas. So tell me," He said, looking at her with his blood red eyes, "What on earth is a witch doing in the city?" Cecilia was not phased. Of course he, a demon would know what she was. She had worked with and against enough demons to become fairly familiar with them.

"I could ask you the same thing." She pointed out. "What is a demon doing as a butler to a young boy?" He stood up straight and smiling.

"I am afraid that is my personal business." He told her, "However, I am impressed you know what I am. How long have you known?"

"I've experienced enough demons to be able to recognize them when I see them." She explained. He was before her in a flash, hands on the arms of her chairs, trapping her there. She kept her face calm. She wasn't scared, but demons were not ones to take lightly.

"Then you should know just how dangerous we can be." He spoke slowly and lowly. Cecilia hummed and offered a small but confident smile.

"Of course." She agreed, "And a demon as old as yourself should know full well the dangers of coming across the wrong witch." She told him and with a hand, pushed him back. He allowed this and stood before her. "I assume you have more questions for me, know that we may speak more freely."

"You are correct," He told her with his fake smile and turned to the bed and picked up a few undergarments. "However, I believe that conversation is best suited for when you are dressed."

"I can dress myself." She told him and began to stand when her stomach twinged in pain. She bent over, trying to relieve the pain bit. She needed to get home.

"To provide you some privacy, I can allow you to put on your more intimate garments." He told her and put them in her hands. "However, I will help you with the rest. The young master would be most displeased if you injured yourself during such menial tasks." She accepted the clothes with a small sigh. Of course.

Cecilia was able to slip into the clothes with relative ease. Her abdomen hurt but she was able to work past it. Her throat hurt as well, but it was no where near as bad as her missing organ. She was surprised she was able to come back as quickly as she did. No doubt the Undertaker's work had a role.

Sebastian turned and extended his hands with his fake smile, offering her help in standing. She accepted and he gently pulled her into a standing position.

"The young master thought this may help during your recovery." He explained as he place a simple cane in her hand. She put her weight on hit and found it was helpful.

"He is a very kind young man." Cecilia commented. "How considerate." Sebastian only hummed as he helped dress her. He took care with the corset, not wanting to put too much pressure on her wound. The shirt was a simple white blouse with a high neck and very litte frills. The sleeves puffed out slightly before being cinched at the wrists. The skirt was a simple grey wool one with a small bustle on the back. It was high waisted and stopped just under her bust. He helped her sit once more and picked up the shoes the undertaker had left by the bathroom.

They were silent during the dressing. Cecilia's throat hurt and it took more effort than she cared to admit to talk. Sebastian seemed to not be in a rush and took his time making sure she was properly dressed. While he laced up her boots expertly, she pulled her hair into a knot at the top of her head and small whisps of hair framed her face.

Sebastian stepped back and looked at her. She appeared to be a young woman in her early twenties. She wore no jewlery, unmarried. She had a soft face but piercing brown eyes that seemed to be full of mystery and knowledge. Though she was dressed plainly, she was quite lovely. Once more he helped her stand.

"Now, I do believe your host has a meal prepared for you." He explained. "I shall escort you there. We can discuss your situation more during dinner." Cecilia nodded and let him lead her down the steps to the undertaker's private living area. He had a small dining area. She noted his place was not made with the hopes of many visitors. Unsurprising, really. Not many people want to dine in a funeral parlor.

Cecilia was surprised at Sebastian's gentleness and professionalism. She had met many demons who are rather rough around the edges and rough with others.

"I suppose caring for a child can teach you to value patience and gentleness." She commented as they walked down the stairs.

"Yes, I suppose it does." Sebastian agreed. The reached the end of the steps and she used her cane to help her move about, grateful for something to keep her upright.

They entered the small dining area and the Undertaker had placed a casserole dish on the table. It was set for three and Sebastian frowned slightly.

"Come, come. Surely you can spare a meal with us. After all, I feel we will all become the best of friends." He giggled and Cecilia could feel his eyes on her. She couldn't help but to think back on the bath, feeling his nails on her skin, his light touches. She felt herself blush slightly but pushed it down.

Sebastian did not argue with him and helped seat Cecilia, being the gentleman he is. She was surprised when the dish was a simple meat and potato dish with a vegetable side. How had he cooked this so fast? Sebastian, ever the butler, served the drinks and the food to the three of them and placed food on his own plate. It was a simple meal but it smelled delicious. Cecilia was careful to eat slowly, despite how hungry she was. She was surprised at the taste. It was wonderful. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Sebastian as she sipped her wine. He was sitting politely, not eating though it looked as though he had taken a few bites.

"Not bad for your first meal back in the world of the living, is it?" The Undertaker sang as he leaned forward and rested his chin on his fingers.

"It is quite delicious." She told him, trying to remain proper and trying to ignore that both of the men sitting at the table with her had seen her nude, or semi-nude. It was unsettling since one was a demon, and the other had a dangerous air of knowledge hanging around him. He didn't seem quite human. "I believe you both have some questions for me?" She asked as she daintily whipped her mouth. The Undertaker giggled.

"Such politeness." He giggled, "Did you forget your little tantrum when you woke up?" He asked here and she glared at him and leaned back in the chair.

"While it was unfortunate you witnessed it, I will not use it as an excuse to be rude in my host's home." She explained and she saw Sebastian smile out of the corner of her eye. "Now, what would you like to know?"

"First, I would like to know what you remember from your death. Did you see your killer?" Sebastian asked simply.

"Honestly, not really." She started. "I saw some things. But I am not sure how much of a help this information will be."

"Any information will be greatly appreciated." He assured her. She swallowed and idly played with the collar of her neck. She remembered the tearing sensation on her neck.

"Red." She almost whispered and let her head lean back a bit. Her eyes unfocused as she tried to remember everything she could. "There was so much red. My blood was everywhere, but there was someone in red. A shrill laugh and some kind of mechanical noise. I don't know what was used on my neck. It tore at my flesh unlike anything I had ever seen before." She paused here and closed her eyes.

"Quite." The Undertaker added with a smile. "I had quite a trouble with your neck. Your stomach was much easier. The blade was almost surgical." Cecilia opened her eyes.

"It was terrible." She told them. "Watching as a part of you is ripped from you."

"Ripped?" Sebastian asked. She nodded and looked at him.

"While the cut was quick and precise," She paused ad shivered, "I could see some of it. I could feel them rip it out of me as I was dying."

"What on earth were you doing in a cemetery anyway?" Sebastian asked as he poured her another glass. She accepted it and drank from it. She had been trying to avoid the memory. She had experienced some gruesome deaths, but nothing quite like this.

"Can't you guess?" She asked him, the wine helping her feel a little playful. He looked at her, preferring she answer. "I am a witch. A witch normally choses a path and devotes their life to the craft. Others dabble in many paths. While I am knowledgeable and skilled in several disciplines, my specialty is necromancy."

"Necromancy?" Sebastian repeated, slightly impressed. Necromancers were rare. Experienced necromancers were even rarer.

"Divinitation through spirits and communing with the dead." She explained.

"My, my, my," The undertaker giggled. "You were trying to talk to the victims of the murderer, weren't you?" He asked. She nodded.

"were you successful?" Sebastian asked. She shook her head.

"Calling spirits to you is difficult enough. Most spirits want to be left in peace." Cecilia explained. "Reaching the specific spirit you seek is extremely difficult and rare. But, they talk. They communicate with one another. In most cases, spirits may know just enough." Cecilia took another sip of the wine. It was a delicious red. Between the dinner, the wine, and bath, she was feeling more relaxed than she expected. "Unfortunately, whoever decided to end my life interrupted the spell and scared away the ones who were finally answering my call." Cecilia scowled at the table. She had been calling them for weeks and had just gotten an answer. "I had been trying for weeks. I had to tweak the spell a bit."

"How so?" Sebastian asked, curious. Witches were mysterious creatures and very private. They sparked the curiosity and scorn of many creatures ranging from demons to angels. "I would be very interested in seeing your methods." He told her, not really expecting much from it. She rolled her head to face him.

"It's in my grimoire." She told him bluntly. "I can show you. It won't work again. It was tailored specifically to those spirits and they have no interest in seeing me again."

"I always thought witches had their books with them when they cast spells." The Undertaker spoke up, startling her. He had been eerily quiet. She frowned at him.

"Depends on the spell." She told him. "I had it with me. I had brought a bag with me." She explained as she sat up. "Where is my bag?" She asked, her words beginning to slur. She set down her glass.

"The police did not find anything with you." The undertaker told her as he watched her. She stared at him wide eyed and shot up. She lost her balance and slammed her palms on the table.

"I need…my bag." She told him. Cecilia felt her heart racing. It was getting harder to move. Her head was swimming. "My book….what…what did you do?" She asked, glaring at the two of them. "I can't…..move." She pushed off of the table and stepped to the side, leaning on the cane she was borrowing.

"Ah," Sebastian exclaimed as though he just realized something. "I was wondering why the wine tasted off." He said with a smile to the Undertaker. They two just sat there while Cecilia panicked.

"What the hell?" She slurred and stumbled away. Her legs gave out and her legs gave out. Her hands caught her and the cane skittered away. Undertaker stood and slowly walked over to her. She glared at him.

"I figured you would appreciate something to help you sleep, dearie. You've had quite a day." He explained and Cecilia found her vision blurring. Above her stood the Undertaker and his form swirled in front of her.

"Bastard." She mumbled as her body went limp. As she fell forward, the Undertaker stooped to keep her sitting upright. He picked her up gently and turned to Sebastian.

"I assume you found what you were looking for." Sebastian stood and smiled.

"Yes, thank you." He walked over to the two. "Though I must ask, why did you drug her rather than offering her the sleep aid?"

"It was much funnier this way." The Undertaker giggled. "She does get so indignant. Besides, this will help her stay still in her sleep. Don't want her bleeding out in her sleep do we?"

"I suppose not." Sebastian agreed. Undertaker walked away and Sebastian followed him. "If she does not have her book, then it could be in the hands of the killer. The last thing we need is someone using such powerful magic to help murder these women."

"Ah, that would be quite unfortunate." The Undertaker agreed. A witch's book often held old and ancient magic as well as more modern spells, tailored to fit the time. It has been known of witches to burn their books if the risk of them being stolen was even hinted. For hers to have been stolen, it could very well pose a very tiring and irritating challenge. "Though, I hear there is commonly a spell on the books to curse those who steal it." Sebastian looked at him with a polite smile.

"We shall come and collect her tomorrow around noon." He explained. "We greatly appreciate your hospitality on her behalf."

"It has been entirely my pleasure." He laughed and headed up the stairs. "Feel free to see yourself out." He giggled as he disappeared from sight.

Sebastian took his leave and stepped out into the cool evening. He had one more task before returning home.

He stood in the graveyard, looking over the crime scene. Her blood had soaked into the ground but the grass had been ruined in a clear struggle. Her blood had splattered onto nearby headstones. A breeze rushed past him and he felt a presence. He turned to see a small girl, no older than five. She looked up at him, curious.

"Hello." He smiled and bowed politely. "May I help you with something?" He remained polite, hoping she would be able to provide him some information. It was rare of a ghost to appear before someone, much less a demon.

"Are you her friend?" She asked, her voice sounding as though she stood several yards away. He knelt down to her level.

"Do you know something that could help me?" He asked her. The little girl looked at him. She knew what he was. She also knew she had no reason to fear him. Her face was blank and emotionless as she stared at him. "I am looking for something. The woman who was killed here had a bag and a book with her." The girl pointed to the right and Sebastian looked to where she pointed. There was a line of bushes nearby. Another gust of wind blew past them and the girl disappeared. The breeze shook the bushes and Sebastian saw something underneath of them. He walked over and pushed the branches out of the way. He smirked to himself.

Even in death, humans are so trusting.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for such warm and excited reviews 3

Cecilia felt the warm sun on her face. She squeezed her eyes closed tighter. Her head rested on a soft pillow and she pulled the blanket tighter around her. The bed was incredibly soft and warm. She never wanted to wake. The pain in her stomach had dulled to an ache and she was comfortable. She breathed in and smelled the fresh linens. The smell mixed with something else. She felt something warm in front of her and leaned into it, enjoying the warmth. She breathed in again and smelled fresh earth and cedar. She furrowed her eyebrows. Where did she know that smell? Something gently scraped the bridge of her nose and she wiggled her nose, finding the sensation annoying. It happened again and she stuck her nose under the blanket. A giggle filled her ears and her eyes snapped open only to be greeted with the grinning face of the undertaker laying next to her.

Cecilia screamed and kicked him out of the bed. He laughed as he hit the floor. She snapped up into a sitting position, swearing. Sebastian stood next to her, pouring tea and Ciel sat in the chair watching, looking bored.

"Oh, for the love of all that is dead and decaying!" She shouted at them. "What are you all doing in here?"

"Ah, good morning." Sebastian greeted her as he set down her cup. She glared at him and then turned to see the Undertaker pulling himself up off the floor.

"And _why_ were you in _bed _with me?" She shouted at them, not appreciating the manner in wich she was awoken.

"Well, I had tried to wake you several times." Sebastian admitted. "It is almost noon." She scowled at him. "The Undertaker assured us he would be able to wake you, and it seems he was correct." He said, nodding at the giggling man.

"Ah, forgive me, dearie, you are just so much fun." He giggled as he rocked on his heels. She glared at him and crossed her arms.

"You are all incredibly loud." Ciel mumbled from his spot in the chair. Cecilia glared at him as well. She was about to say something to him but then she realized something. She looked down and found herself in a nightgown. Someone had changed her clothes. Then she remembered last night. Fuming, she stood and grimaced before sitting back down on the edge of the bed. She keeps forgetting her wounds. She glared at the Undertaker, her hand itching to smack his grin right off his face. One small comfort was that the nightgown fell below her knees and had a modest neckline. "If you all are finished," Ciel began as Sebastian placed the warm tea cup in her hands, "Sebastian has informed me of what you are. It explains how you are still alive. I am rather disappointed you could not help identify your attacker."

"I'll be sure to ask their name next time." She snorted as she sipped the tea. It was Earl Grey and delicious.

"Be sure you do." Ciel told her idly and she almost choked on her tea at his attitude. "I believe you will be able to help us. Your skills could prove useful in helping us find this killer and apprehend them. From what I understand, there is a chance this killer is not human."

"I wish I could be of some use," She feigned regret, "however, I fear I am all but useless without my grimoire." Cecilia was actually quite worried about her book.

"While I do not believe that, you have nothing to worry about." He told her and pointed to a worn brown doctors' bag sitting by the small vanity. Her eyes shot open. Sebastian gently lifted it and set it on the bed next to her. She handed him her cup and opened her bag. They watched her dig around in it and she pulled something out. The book was not small. It was thick and worn and about a foot long. She sat it on her lap and flipped through the pages. They had found her book.

"I thought it was stolen." She mumbled. Sebastian spoke this time.

"Actually, one of your friends hid it for you after you were killed." He explained and she looked at him confused. "A small child showed me where I could find it." Cecilia was startled by this, assuming the ghosts were too startled and spooked to do anything. She would have to bring them something in thanks.

"Now that that is settled," Ciel stood and faced her. "Get dressed. You will be helping us tonight."

"Young master, her wounds have not healed." Sebastian spoke.

"Why should I help you?" She asked. Ciel looked at them both.

"You desire to stop the killer. We have the same goal." He paused here and smirked. "would it not be wise to combine strengths?" He asked her and she narrowed her eyes before closing them and sighing.

"Very well." She agreed. She stood, leaning on the cane and leveled Ciel with a hard look. "Before we do anything, I need to go home."

"Why? What do you need from there? I can have Sebastian fetch it for you." Ciel dismissed.

"That won't work." She told him with an amused look. "Besides it isn't wise snooping around a witch's house." She wiggled her fingers at him and teased him. "You may get cursed." Ciel just looked at her unamused. She sighed. That usually worked.

"We shall leave you to get dressed." He told her and made his way for the door. The undertaker flounced behind him but Sebastian remained. Cecilia looked at him.

"Did you read this?" She asked him quietly. He smiled at her and placed a hand over his heart.

"Of course not." He assured her. "It would be most impolite to snoop through a Lady's belongings." Cecilia eyed him up and down before flicking her wrist. Sebastian was pulled backwards by an unseen force and thrown from the room. He landed at the base of the stairs in a crouch, startling Ciel and the Undertaker. He glared up the steps at the door that was slammed shut. No words were used, no wand or tool to direct it, just sheer will. She was not one to trifle with.

Cecilia panted. It took more out of her than usual. She was still exhausted. Coming back to life was no easy feat. She would have to be careful for the next week or so. The sooner she got back home the better off she would be.

She hobbled over to the vanity. Sebastian had been kind enough to lay out her clothes for the day, the same outfit from the day before. The corset was still laced and she didn't tighten it too much. She sat at the vanity and began brushing her hair. For the first time in a few days, she saw her reflection. Though the collar was high, you could still see the stitching and cut on her neck. Her face was still pale and dark circles formed under her eyes. Perhaps she would find something at home to help her look a little less dead.

Cecilia brushed her hair and put it into a long braid. She then pinned it into place in a simple knot on the back of her neck. She found a black ribbon on the vanity and used it to secure the hair in the knot. A few loose curls framed her face. This would have to do. She grabbed the cane and picked up her bag and made her way downstairs. She met with Ciel and Sebastian and they lead her outside to the waiting carriage. AS they were leaving, the Undertaker called to them.

"Come back to visit soon, Dearie!" She turned to look at him. He smiled and waved. "You are very funny! I do so love to laugh!"

The ride was mostly silent as Sebastian drove. Ciel had a few questions for her and she answered them quickly without much detail. They were questions such as why was she looking for the killer? Did she have any idea what could be doing this?

It didn't take long to get to her place. The carriage stopped infront of a small candle shop. Sebastian helped the two out of the carriage and they followed her inside. They were greeted by a large number of smells. Some of them smelled quite good.

"Hello, Cecilia!" A cheery older man called to her from behind the counter.

"Hello, Mr. Freeman." She said to him with a small smile. "I apologize for being gone for so long."

"I was beginning to worry! Luckily the shop has been rather quiet." He spotted the cane and he could surely see she was unwell. "Are you alright? You don't look so well."

"I assure you I am well." She said with a smile. "Unfortunately, I will not be able to return to work for another few days."

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"We require her assistance with an urgent matter." Ciel spoke up and stepped forward. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I apologize for the inconvenience and will be happy to pay for any lost revenue caused by her absence."

"An urgent matter?" He asked. "Cecilia, what on earth have you gotten yourself into this time?" He asked with a fond smile. "That will not be necessary. Just promise me you'll return my best assistant."

"You have my word." Ciel promised and Cecilia looked at him. For such a young boy, he was so serious. She wondered if he ever smiled.

"I have to retrieve some things from upstairs and then we will be making our leave." Cecilia told him and began walking towards a door near the back of the shop. "Thank you for understanding." She told him with a soft smile. She opened the door and lead the two up the winding steps to her apartment. She unlocked the door and stepped in, holding the door for them. "He lets me use this apartment in return for caring for his shop. He still pays me, much more than he needs to. He is a sweet old man." She spoke of him with a fond smile and closed and locked the door behind them. Ciel and Sebastian looked around. They were in a small kitchen area. There was a large window across from them and a table sitting in front of it. A door to the left of them was closed tightly. Cecilia dropped her bag on the table and walked over to a large cabinet on the right wall. The doors opened and Ciel could see countless jars lining the shelves. Each one held something different. Some had odd writings on them. She grabbed a few jars and set them on the table as well. She moved to the stove and set the kettle on it, boiling some water.

"Would either of you care for tea?" She asked as she pulled a few cups from the shelves above the counter. She then pulled out a mortar and pestle and a box of tea. "Please, have a seat." She told them. Ciel sat at the table with Sebastian standing behind them. They watched as she opened the three jars in front of them. One had a fairly sweet scent. The second didn't give off a scent. The third she pulled the cork out with a pop and a foul odor filled the room. Ciel grimaced and gaged.

"What the hell is that?" He asked her. She dug her fingers in and pulled out a very wet looking mass of some plant material.

"Fermented hawthorn." She told him, wrinkling her own nose in disgust as she dropped it into her cup. "It is one of my least favorites, but it is very useful in my line of work. It helps blood circulation throughout the body." She looked at him with a teasing smile. "If you begin to feel faint, I can give you some, young lord." Ciel glared at her. She bottled up the foul smelling remedy and handed it to Sebastian. "Please put this back for me." She told him and he nodded. Cecilia began grinding together the dry herbs. She was working quickly and Ciel could see this was something she did often. Before long she had crushed the herbs and added it to the hawthorn. She prepared it like a tea and poured herself a cup. Ciel noticed with was very thick and looked almost like mud. Cecilia walked around and knelt in front of Ciel. She had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Would you like to see a magic trick?" She asked him. He looked at her and didn't say anything. What was she planning? She smiled over her cup and drank it quickly. She shivered and put the cup on the table with a grimace. It must have tasted horrible. Her body continued to shake and she began to cough violently. One hand covered her mouth and the other she used to keep herself off the floor, hanging onto the edge of the table. Ciel stood in a panic and the chair flew back. Did she just poison herself? Cecilia continued to cough but after a few seconds, it subsided and she looked up at him with a bright smile. Ciel stepped back in shock. The cold brown eyes held flecks of gold now, her cheeks were flushed red. Her lips that were pale and chapped looked soft and pink. She looked as though God had breathed life back into her, rather than a walking corpse. "Voila!" She sang at him and pulled herself up off the floor. "I apologize if I scared you." She told him. Even her voice had a more sing song tune to it. She walked back over to her cabinet of oddities. "Now comes the hard part." She hummed.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked, wary of what new stunt she was going to pull next.

"I have to do something about these cuts." She told him. "I can't be of any use with them. Besides, I prefer not to start bleeding if I so much as breathe wrong." Cecilia pulled out a few jars and walked back over to the counter. Ciel and Sebastian watched her while she mixed things in a small jar. "I assume you have a plan of action." Cecilia spoke as she continued mixing things. Some herbs he recognized as common spices, others were foreign to him. Some jars held pastes or liquids others held dried plants. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing, years of practice showing in her work.

"You are correct," he explained, pulling his attention away from her work. "But first I need to know you are well enough to join us." She pulled out a pot and placed it on the stove. She poured water in and lit the fire beneath it.

"I should be just fine." She explained. "I assume you will need me tonight. I can have my wounds healed to scars by then. The internal organs will take longer, but at least I will be more free to move." Cecilia added ingredients to the boiling water. Oddly colored fumes rose from the pot and she looked over her shoulder. "So, little earl, I ask you again," Her voice carried an almost ominous tone as her piercing brown eyes pinned him to his seat. "What is your plan?"


	4. Chapter 4

It was raining. Cecilia heard it hitting the roofs of the buildings surrounding them and she heard it drain from the streets into the sewers. The three of them were leaning against a brick wall just around the corner from the target's apartment. Only the soft glow of the street lamp illuminated the area.

Cecilia was closest to the corner and had her head popped around, watching, waiting. She hoped the inscription she wrote on the doorframe and building would not wash away in the rain. So far, she could feel it holding strong.

Quietly behind her Ciel began talking about the similarities each victim had, trying to connect the pieces.

"I still don't understand why he would have had to kill them." He admitted.

"Sinfully loveable." Sebatian commented and Cecilia scowled. He may be a demon, but the lease he could do is show a little respect for the situation. Cecilia tuned him out and focused on the door. She had succeeded until Ciel's enraged shout broke her concentration and she whipped around.

"Listen when I'm talking to you!" He shouted irritably. When Cecilia turned she saw Sebastian kneeling down holding a solid black cat. She snorted at his behavior and found it oddly charming. Who knew demons could be so fond of a living creature. _Cats are rather special, aren't they? _She thought to herself with a small smile.

A woman's scream echoed throught the alley, catching all of their attention. Cecilia's blood froze and everyone turned.

"What the hell?" She shouted.

"I thought you said you'd know if someone tried to enter!" Ciel yelled at her accusingly.

"It should have! There must have been another way in!" Cecilia hissed at him. Ciel growled in frustration and ran towards the door, past Cecilia.

"Ciel, no!" She hissed quietly, "It's not safe!" She grabbed out but couldn't reach him. She and Sebastian ran after him. She could smell the blood before he opened the door. He swung it open just as Cecilia grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back. "Ciel, don't look!" She shouted. Ciel stumbled back into Sebastian's chest, stunned. He covered Ciel's eyes and moved him away. Cecilia stood in the doorway and looked at the mess. The blood was oozing out the door and she backed up as well, not wanting the blood on her feet. She heard a retching noise behind her and turned to see the young Earl vomiting. She looked at him sadly. He was too young to have to face this. Cecilia walked over to the two of them and pressed something into his hand. Ciel clutched it. "Hang on to this for me." She told him quietly. The moment his hand wrapped around it, his shaking ceased. He could breathe a little easier. It felt as though his nerves were calmed just a bit.

"You've made quite a bloody mess in there," Sebastian spoke with a smirk on his face. Cecilia turned and watched as Grell the butler stepped out, covered in blood. Something about the blood red on his skin seemed familiar and she narrowed her eyes in thought. "Jack the Ripper, or should I say, Grell Sutcliff?"

"No, no, no you don't understand," He objected frantically. "I heard her scream and rushed here, but it was… I was too late." He explained. He almost sounded convincing and Cecilia took a step forward, placing herself just barely in front of Ciel. He may be an Earl and the Queen's Dog, but he was a child first and foremost.

"You can drop the innocent act, Grell." Sebastian told him calmly, as though he knew all a long. "It's over." He paused briefly before continuing. "You know this is actually the first time I've met someone like you in the human world." Cecilia looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him. Sebastian's eyes darted to her briefly, acknowledging her question and something told her all would be revealed shortly.

"You played the role of helpless butler well." He complimented the man in red. "Your act had almost everybody completely fooled.

"Really?" He asked quietly. "You think so?" Cecilia watched as a grin spread across his face, sharp teeth gleaming. "How kind!" His voice had shifted from a shy and meek tone, to one of humor and malevolence. His face was twisted into some nightmarish expression as the blood dripped down his face. "That's great to hear." He said as he let his long hair down. "I am an actress after all." He removed his round glasses and pulled out a comb. As he ran it through his hair, the hair turned a bright and brilliant red. "And quite a good one at that. But of course, you aren't really Sebastian, are you?"

"That is the name my master gave me." He explained calmly, "So yes, that is who I am."

"Ah, so you're playing the faithful dog character, aren't you?" Grell asked. Cecilia watched the entire exchange and her mind raced. What could he be? She couldn't think of a creature that fit his actions. Vampire? No, there would not be as much blood. Ghoul? No, the wounds wouldn't be so surgical. Definitely not a werewolf. A reaper? Possibly, but had he gone rouge? That wouldn't make sense since he still had on his glasses. And where was his scythe? No, he must be something else.

Cecilia listened to the conversation and cringed when he blew a kiss at Sebastian. She could see he was also uncomfortable.

"I must admit, I've never seen a demon playing butler to a human before." He explained, intrigued, with his hands on his face. "And associating with a witch, too. My, my, what odd company you keep."

"How did you know?" Cecilia asked, referring to herself. She tried to keep her aura toned down so she didn't attract dangerous creatures.

"Well, now, how many women do you see running around in men's clothes?" He pointed out, referencing the slacks and button up shirt she wore. She had stuffed her hair under a cap and tucked the pants into boots. At first glance, she looked like a young man.

"I could say the same for you." Sebastian continued the conversation. "I thought reapers were supposed to be the intermediary between man and God."

So he was a reaper. _What is he doing here, then?_ Cecilia thought to herself.

"Perhaps I should just say I fell in love with a certain woman." He teased. Cecilia could hear footsteps behind Grell and looked past him. Her eyes narrowed at the woman dressed in red. This wasn't good.

"You don't really need to ask, do you?" She asked as she came into the light. Ciel slowly and calmly moved Sebastian's hand away, seeming unphased by the reveal.

"I didn't calculate anyone being able to see Grell for what he is." She admitted with a sad smile.

"Naturally you were on the suspect list from the very beginning, but your alibi was perfect." He explained. Cecilia looked at him as he stepped forward, standing next to her. How could he suspect his own Aunt? He was more like an adult that a child.

Cecilia watched the interaction between Ciel and Madam Red, but took the time to release her energy from the sigils on the wall. The energy returned to her and she gathered it in her palms, preparing for someone to make the first move. She looked around. What could she use to her advantage? It was still raining. The rain itself could be used, but water was such a fickle element to work with. It can amplify or wash away the magic. There was no wind and creating wind was difficult. She was still recovering and wasn't back at her full strength yet. Not all of her magic returned from the sigils. She looked to her feet. Brick. Not a bad defense but it would take a lot of energy to quickly create a wall like that in an emergency. She continued to weigh her options.

"You've taken everything!" Madam Red shouted in anger at Ciel. Cecilia was ripped out of her thoughts when some mechanical whirring sound flooded her ears. She knew that sound. She looked at Grell and at the machine in his hands. She could feel the skin on her neck being ripped and pulled by several small blades. It clicked.

"You, hussy!" She screamed, enraged, startling everyone who stood there. She pointed her finger accusingly at Grell. "You ruined my dress! It was my favorite!"

"Are you seriously more upset over that than him killing you?" Ceil asked her, incredulously. Grell lunged for them and Cecilia shoved him back as Sebastian stepped forward and caught the death scythe and pushed Grell and his weapon away.

"What is that thing?" Ciel asked, startled.

"Every reaper has a tool known as a death scythe to help them collect souls." Sebastian explained to him.

"That is the oddest scythe I have ever seen." Cecilia mentioned.

"You have no room to talk!" Grell shouted at her. "You clearly have no sense of style, besides do you know how much work went into this?" He complained. He then turned to Sebatian. "I am so out of shape, I've been so well behaved lately. So shall we play?" He asked flirtatiously. Cecilia cringed again.

"Would you mind not being so repugnant?" Sebastian asked, irritated. "I am on duty." Grell continued to gush over Sebastian and try to flirt.

"Now I see why they got along so well." Ceil mumbled under his breath in regards to Madam Red and Grell. Cecilia bit her lip, trying not to laugh at such a serious time. But Grell was quite a fool.

"Red is such a pretty color." He spoke. "It's perfect for hair, for clothes, for lipstick. So I painted all those ugly women with pretty pretty red." He turned to Cecilia and her stomach dropped.

"So little witch," He said to her and stood in a fighting stance. "How about I finish what I started?" He lunged at her then and Sebastian grabbed Ceil as Cecilia dashed away, trying to keep them away from the fight. She hadn't expected him to go straight for her seeing as Sebastian is the more obvious threat. She dodged his attacks and he lunged and swung. Cecilia slammed her hand on the wet pavement and swung the water at him. The water froze during its flight, forming small ice blades. He cut some, but a few passed him, tearing at his sleeves and drawing blood.

"Ouch you little bitch!" He cried. "How could you!"

"It's the least I could do after that nasty scar you gave me." She snapped at him.

"In my name and that of the queen, I order you, Sebastian." Cecilia and Grell looked. Ceil lifted his eyepatch and Cecilia could easily see the glowing sign of the contract. "Put an end to this." He ordered the demon. Cecilia felt a chill and she noticed his eyes glowing sinisterly in the dark.

"Yes, my lord." He said with a grin. Cecilia stepped back into the brick wall as Sebastian charged GRell. She watched briefly as the two began to fight. She moved away from the fray, pushing against the wall as Sebastian took her place, struggling to keep the death scythe at bay.

"Let's see you escape from this, Bassy." GRell growled teasingly. Cecilia broke her gaze away when she saw Madam Red lunge for Ciel. She winced as the woman's knife grazed his arm. He fell back against the wall.

"Get away from him!" Cecilia shouted, pulling the woman away. Madam Red slashed at her as she turned and Cecilia leaned away but Madam Red swung again, rushing Cecilia, and dragged the knife across her chest, just under the collar bone. Fortunately, the shirt took most of the damage, but she felt the sting as blood oozed into the fabric. Cecilia looked at the damage done briefly, thinking Madam Red was pausing. She rushed Cecilia again and Cecilia gasped in pain as the short blade penetrated her side. She gripped Madam Red's wrist, stopping her from going deeper of moving the blade to the side. Cecilia grunted and panted and Madam Red ripped the blade out of her stepping back. Cecilia fell to her knees, her hands at her side. Damnit, she shouldn't have been so careless.

"You're a doctor, how could you do such a thing?" Ciel shouted at her accusingly.

"You're just a child." She cried as she faced him. "You wouldn't understand if I told you!" She grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall. Cecilia tried to stand but grunted and fell back to her knees in pain. She needed to get to him, to help him. She reached out a hand as Madam Red raised her knife.

"You were never even supposed to be born!" She screamed, enraged.

"Cogitatio," Cecilia whispered as she cast her spell. Ceil's face began to glow and changed into a woman's face similar to Madam Red. His hair shifted to a bright blond and fell around his shoulders. She watched as Madam Red froze. It worked. Her spell worked. She smiled in relief and heard the scythe hit the brick wall. Cecilia watched as Sebastian charged Madam Red.

"Don't kill her!" He ordered and Sebastian froze behind Madam Red, his hand only inches from her head. She watched as his shoulder bled profusely. He looked over to Grell who was standing there rather disappointed with the whole situation. Madam Red dropped the knife and stepped back, covering her crying face. Ciel took in the state of his butler who was covering the wound with his hand.

"How sweet," Grell cooed as he yanked his scythe out of the brick wall. "Sacrificing your own arm to save that kid. On the other hand Madam, you've become quite the disappointment."

"I can't do it." She wept quietly. "I can't kill him. I can't kill my sister's beloved child. He's my own-" Madam Red was silenced when Grell plunged his scythe into her chest. Cecilia stifled her gasp by covering her mouth. She may have spoken with the dead, but she hated how violently people could be ripped from the world of the living. The glow of her memories flowing out of it. She looked away, not wanting to intrude on something so private as a person's life. Their memories, thoughts, and feelings displayed for all to see. This was the one courtesy she could give the tormented woman.

"What a disappointment you turned out to be in the end." She heard Grell say to her. Cecilia looked and watched as he ripped the coat off her and slipping into it himself. "Your cheap little melodrama ends now. Good bye, Madam Red." She could almot hear sadness in his voice. Most likely a sadness he just killed his favorite toy. Grell began to walk away and Cecilia stood carefully. She shuffled over to the boy and the butler and watched Grell's retreating form.

"What are you waiting for?" Ceil asked Sebastian, looking up. "I told you to put an end to Jack the Ripper, stop standing there and kill him." He ordered with an indifference that unsettled Cecilia. Sebastian smirked.

"Certainly, my lord." And the fight continued. Cecilia watched as they took the fight to the roof. At some point the rain had stopped. He hadn't noticed. She looked away from the two fighting and turned her attention to Ciel. He sat on the wet brick walkway, looking at the body of hi dead aunt. She watched as he closed her eyes. She slowly crouched to her knees next to him and gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ciel." She offered to him quietly. He was silent for a while, not looking at her. She couldn't see his face past Sebastian's coat. "Ciel?"

"Who are you to speak to me so informally?" He asked her calmly. Cecilia was started by his bluntness and he turned to face her. His face was unamused and almost blank. It almost looked as though he was glaring at her.

"Please, just stop already." Whined Grell from above them. Cecilia gasped as Grell plummeted towards them and she grabbed Ciel's arm to push him out of the way but Sebastian kicked the reaper down the alley.

"My apologies." He told them as he landed gracecfully. "I miscalculated." The two of them stared at the bloody demon.

"You look pretty awful." Ciel told him and Cecelia snorted at his bluntness.

"I had a bit of trouble with this one." Sebastian explained with a smile. They heard Grell mumble something and Sebastian turned to him. "Oh dear, I suppose you can't kill a reaper with your bare fits." He explained as he grabbed the death scythe and ripped his coat out of the blades. The machine whirred to life once more. She heard Grell's cries and pleas for mercy. Sebastian smiled at him as he raised the machine above his head.

"Ceil, are you sure you want the weight of this on your soul?" Cecilia asked him hurriedly. The boy was silent. "Ciel, this is a holy being. Any chance at-"

"That is none of your concern." He told her coldly, interrupting her. She looked at him, concerned. What the hell had this boy been through?"

"I can tell you who killed the kid's parents!" Grell screamed and Sebastian brought down the scythe. She heard metal grinding against meta and almost covered her ears. The scythe had been stopped by a long metal pole. Ceclia followed the direction of it and saw a figure standing on the roof. It was another reaper. One she had been unfortunate enough to meet. She glared at him.

"Oh, for shit's sake." She swore and Ciel followed her gaze. The man jumped down and landed on Grells face.

"Do you know him?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." She told him and grimaced as she forced herself to stand. She began walking towards the three men as William read off a list of charges against Grell. She stopped next to Sebastian as William apologized and offered him a card.

"I must say, I never thought I'd be apologizing to demon scum like you." He said matter of factly.

"That's quite rude of you to say, William." Cecilia spoke to him firmly. "After all, perhaps if you took better charge of your…" She trailed off and looked at GRell who was face down and ass up, "staff…you would not be in such an uncomfortable position."

"Cecilia," He addressed her coldly. "I had hoped we would not meet again. But I must say, I am not surprised to see you associating with such creatures."

"You could do without that spear up your ass, William." She told him and crossed her arms. "What do you want?" She asked him. He paused and Sebastian looked at her curiously.

"I am simply here to collect-"

"Stop lying." She cut him off. He stopped. "Lie again, William, and you'll lose your voice." She told him. He glared at her, his tongue starting to tingle. "This time, you won't get it back." Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. Was she going to curse him? He couldn't help but smirk at the short woman. Curses were tricky things. For her to be able to curse a reaper on such short notice spoke to her skill with them. William sighed.

"When I noticed you were in the area, I knew the situation would be too difficult for someone of a lower level." He explained. Cecelia waited to see if he was lying. "When you are involved, things always seem to be complicated." She smirked at him, knowing who she was referring to.

"Ah, but love is no fun if it isn't forbidden." She teased and winked. "How is he by the way?"

"I would have thought you wished him dead after your last meeting." William commented, avoiding the question. Cecilia's smirk fell.

"What happened between Adrian and I is none of your concern." She told him calmly. "Besides, it's more of a morbid curiosity."

"I am afraid I have no idea how he is." William told her as he turned on his heels. "Come with me, Grell." He grabbed the reaper by his hair and pulled him away. Sebastian threw the death scythe and William caught it between his fingers.

"I assume you'll want that." Sebastian explained.

"Yes, thank you." William said coolly and dropped it on Grell. "Now, if you'll excuse us." He excused himself and walked away. They stood ther for a moment until he disappeared.

"Nice throw." Cecilia told him quietly.

"Thank you." He responded. His voice was always cheery. "May I ask how you know him?"

"An unfortunate mutual acquaintance I shared with a former lover." She explained. Sebastian quirked an eyebrow.

"My, my, fornicating with a grim reaper?" He jested. "You really do have a love for the dead." Cecelia snorted.

"I knew him before he became a reaper." She explained as they turned and walked back to Ciel. "But that is a topic for later." She walked over to Ciel and knelt down, holding her side.

"Are you alright?" She asked him. He just stared at the body infront of him.

"Come master, you're chilled. Let's return to the townhouse. I'll make you some warm tea." He suggested.

"That's a good idea." He agreed and tried to stand. Ciel wavered and Sebastian reached out to catch him and Ciel smacked his hands away.

"Stay back, I can stand on my own!" He shouted. Sebastian and Cecilia shared a looked. "I'm fine, I can stand on my own." Ciel began to walk down the alley. The two followed behind quietly. She looked at him as they walked back to the townhome. Around him hung a darkness, clinging to his form and falling off him as vapors. As they walked, Cecilia could see just how dark of a path this boy had already taken, and she was sure his path would only grow darker.

After Sebastian ha served his young master tea, he lead Cecilia to the guest room she would be using. She hissed as she sat in the chair, still holding her side.

"And just how many times are you going to need to be patched up?" He asked her calmly as he revealed a small kit of medical supplies. "Honestly, someone of your talents should be able to protect themselves better than this."

"And what do you know of my skill?" She asked him as she lifted her shirt, allowing him to remove it fully so he could tend to her side.

"I know not many witches can speak to a grim reaper in such a manner you have and be able to walk away." He pointed out.

"I'm rusty." She explained. "Lately, I've been taking my time, avoiding trouble. I found work at the candle shop. I find the work relaxing and it provides me with a source of income as well as a source of free candles."

"Ah, yes, witchcraft is not as lucrative of a business as it used to be, is it?" He jested as he finished bandaging her side. "I will change that in the morning for you. Be sure to rest. You are invited to join us for the Madam's funeral tomorrow."

"Already?" She asked.

"Yes, I am to inform the Undertaker once I have tended to you." He explained. She nodded in understanding.

"Very well, I will leave you to your tasks." She told him. Sebastian bowed and smiled politely before turning. As he reached the door she spoke. "Thank you both for your kindness and hospitality. I wish the Earl pleasant dreams." Sebastian felt a chill and a soft breeze made the candles flicker, a sign of magic in use. He smiled wryly. Witches were such curious creatures. Many were kind and caring of those less fortunate. Their kindness often got them into trouble. He blew out the candles and closed the door.

Cecilia stood and walked over to the bed. She gently pulled back the covers and stripped from her clothes. She tossed them on the floor and fell face first into the bed. She was asleep the moment her face hit the pillow. She was met by the oddest dream.

Cecilia stood in white world. Everything was white. The sky, the grass the trees. Everything was white except for the hair of the girl. The girl was walking away from her and was dressed in a pretty white dress. A matching parasol rested on her shoulder. She could see the girl's blond hair but never saw her face. Cecilia heard singing.

"Hello?" She called out to the girl and walked towards her. "Little girl, can you hear me?" Cecilia reached out and turned the girl around. The singing wasn't coming from the girl. There was no way it could. Her lips were sewn shut and her eyelids were stitched open. There was stitching on her neck and arms and her once pale face turned to an ashy grey. Cecelia stepped back, startled.

Red rose petals fell around them and she turned, confused. Behind her stood the Phantomhive mansion, ablaze in the middle of the night. Smoke filled her lungs and she coughed. She tried to blink away tears and suddenly found herself inside, surrounded by fire. Before her sat two chairs. One a man, the other a woman. Both were dead.

"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down," Cecilia turned and saw the girl in white walking closer. "London bridge is falling down, my fair lady."

"Who are you?" Cecilia asked quietly, realizing she could not hear the roar of the fire.

"London bridge is falling down," the girl continued to sing.

"Did you do this?" Cecilia asked, pointing to the two corpses. The girl just looked at her as the song came from her sewn mouth.

"London bridge is falling down," The girl sang as the fire roared around her, drowning out the song. The sound startled Cecilia and she whipped around only to find the corpses lunging at her.

Cecilia shot up in bed panting, startled. She looked around and it took her a moment to remember where she was. It was a guest room in the Phantomhive manor. She sat and breathed, letting her heart stop racing. Cecilia thought about what she saw. The small girl with her face stitched in such a way. The two adults laying in the chairs as the fire roared around them. The adults with familiar faces. Perhaps it was something about the house. She hadn't had such a morbid dream in years.

A soft knock came from her door and she pulled the covers up over her bare form as Sebastian entered with his usual smile. She noticed his arms were full of some black fabric.

"Ah, good morning." He greeted. "I am surprised to find you awake."

"Then why are you here?" She asked rather curtly. Cecilia disliked early mornings and judging from the light outside, she would be displeased to learn the time.

"I figured you would need assistance redressing your wound and yourself." He explained as he let the door close behind him. He walked over to the chair and set down what he was carrying. On the small table was a small box. Over the chair he draped a woman's dress all in black. She looked at it and marveled at the details. It was a lovely dress. Sebastian turned to her with a smirk. "There is no need for modesty here. I assure you I have seen my fair share of bare women, including yourself." He reminded her and she blushed a bit. Witch's were rather immodest by nature, but there was a line to be drawn somewhere. She glared at him but let the blanket drop. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and he approached with the box.

Cecilia appreciated his speed at cleaning and redressing her wound. _I need to stop getting stabbed._ She told herself. He extended his hands and helped her up off the bed. She let him dress her, finding it quicker to just let him do it. She couldn't help but to feel like a doll. When he finished, she turned to the mirror as he began styling her hair.

Cecilia could not look away from the dress. It was a beautiful black dress. It was crepe with velvet details. The blazer was fairly simply cut with sharp shoulders. On the front was a floral detail in velvet. On the cuffs of the blazer was the same detailing. The skirt was of the same material with the same detailing on the bottom as a thick border. However, the front of the skirt seemed gathered to the side and held by a black crepe flower. She looked quite elegant in the mourning dress and Sebastian had braided her hair and pinned it in a simple knot. She turned to him and saw his polite smile.

"This dress is beautiful." She mentioned. "Where did you get this on such short notice?"

"This dress actually belonged to the young master's mother." He explained his tone and smile never wavering. Cecilia opened her mouth, about to insist she wear a different dress or not attend at all. Sebastian raised his hand to stop her. "I assure you, it is quite alright. It was the young master's suggestion after all." This startled Cecilia and she closed her mouth. Odd. "Now, if you'll come with me, I will escort you to the dinning hall. I will have Mey-rin serve you breakfast. The young master usually takes his breakfast in his room." Sebastian explained as he handed her the hat to go with the dress. "Afterwards, please meet us in the main foyer." She accepted the hat and nodded. "Shall we?" He asked as he opened the door. She stepped out into the hall and he followed, closing the door.

The two walked down the hall silently. Cecilia studied Sebastian only briefly. She would not learn much from a mere glance at the demon. Instead she studied the paintings on the wall. There was one that made her freeze. It was a small photograph of three people and she recognized all of the faces.

Cecilia stopped and looked. Two women and one man sat in the photograph. They were outside on a sunny day. One woman was Madam Red. The other woman looked similar to her and her hair was blond. One of the corpses she saw the night prior. The man was also one of the corpses. However, now that she saw him smiling, she noticed he bore an unsettling resemblance to Sebastian.

"Something catch your eye?" Sebastian asked with his smile still on his face. Cecilia did not look at him but studied the picture. She could almost hear the song again.

"Who are these two with Madam Red?" Cecilia asked, leaning in for a better look.

"That would be the young master's late parents." She snapped her head to him. He looked at her and his smile fell to a look of slight confusion. "Is something the matter?" He asked. She looked back at the picture briefly before standing up straight again.

Cecilia closed her eyes, inhaled, and shook her head slowly.

"It's nothing, just a nightmare." She told him and began walking down the hall again.

Thanks all for reading! I really appreciate it and thank you for all of the reviews! Keep em coming! I love getting feedback. Take care and stay warm!


	5. Chapter 5

Cecilia remained outside of the chapel. While her aversions to churches was not nearly as severe as Sebastian's, churches and chapels made her uncomfortable. Besides, she only knew the woman briefly, it felt inappropriate for her to attend. Instead, she stood near the foot of the steps reflecting on the dream she had the night prior. It was unsettling, though she could not place why. Cecilia had experienced some truly gruesome dreams in her life time and this one paled in comparison. But there was something about it she just could not shake.

It was a girl in a white dress with a matching parasol. She was blond and singing but when she turned to face Cecilia, there were stitches sewing her lips shut and eyes open. When Cecilia turned away, she turned to a scene on fire. Before her sat two chairs with one woman and one man. Flames licked the walls around them. The faces were familiar but she could not place them.

_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down._

Cecilia shook her head and straightened her coat absentmindedly. The dress was given to her by Sebastian. As he dressed her, he informed her that the dress origionally belonged to Ciel's mother. It was a beautiful dress. Everything was black of course, but the coat had beautiful velvet floral details that matched the thick boarder on the skirt. It was simple but elegant. She would be sure to return it.

Cecilia's head popped up at the sound of children laughing. She looked across the lawn and saw three children by the gate. They had stopped and were looking at the chapel. Her smile fell at the sight of the man in grey. His long silver hair fell loosely down his back but he wore an odd hat. He was talking to them and the children backed away in fear. Cecilia lifted the hem of her dress and marched across the grass.

"The funeral." He told them as though it was a magical event. The children looked at him in horror and ran away.

"Are you so bored you have no other choice than to terrorize children?" She asked him as she crossed her arms. Undertaker's smile spread across his face as he stood and turned to face her.

"Why hello there, I didn't expect to be seeing you again so soon." He cooed as he neared her. "Might I say you look quite beautiful in those clothes." He stepped into her personal space and hovered inches from her. His voice lowered and deepened. "Though I much prefer you without any." Cecilia scowled and stepped back.

"I think this topic of conversation is inappropriate given the circumstances." Cecilia hissed and fought the blush creeping up her neck. Men's advances were nothing new but he got under her skin in the worst way. As she tried to step back further, the Undertaker grabbed her arm and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her back in a swift, fluid motion.

"What's the matter, dearie?" He teased her and she tried to push away, but something stopped her from putting up a genuine struggle. It was almost as though a small part of her wanted to remain in his arms. It wasn't uncomfortable even though she should feel alarmed being held by a stranger. "As I recall, you quite enjoyed yourself." Her hands flattened on his chest and she gave herself a few inches of space between them, just enough to be able to look up to the smile spread across his face. She shivered as she felt one of his long nails trail up her spine. "I would love to tease you some more." Her blush began rising on her cheeks and she scowled at him. To her frustration, her heart raced at the memory. She opened her mouth to scold him but never had the chance.

"Pardon me for interrupting." Ciel interjected calmly, catching their attention. Cecilia used this opportunity to step away from Undertaker and he let her. Ciel turned his attention to Cecilia, "I would like to thank you for your assistance in this case."

"I am not sure how much of a help I was." She told him with a soft smile, "But I am happy to help where I can. If you need me again, please feel free to reach out to me. You are welcome to come by the shop anytime." Ciel nodded.

"I would like to extend the same invitation to you." He stated and both Cecilia and Sebastian looked at him curiously. Ciel merely smirked before stating "One would be foolish not to extend hospitality to a witch, especially to one as powerful as yourself." Cecilia covered her mouth and giggled softly. She curtseyed and bid them farewell. As she left, she looked over her shoulder briefly to see the three walking away towards a hill covered in graves. She looked forward and was startled into a stop. Before her was a woman dressed in red. She looked at Cecilia with eyes full of sadness and regret. Cecilia offered her an understanding smile. The ghost's mouth moved but no words came out. Cecilia understood anyway. She smiled and nodded.

"I will." She assured her. Though the woman still looked regretful, she offered a small smile in thanks. Cecilia stood and watched as the woman in red faded away, leaving nothing but a small breeze running along the grass.

Earl Phantomhive and his associates were quite interesting, if not infuriating. She hoped to see more of him and his butler. The Undertaker? She'd never admit it, but perhaps.

_Look after him. Help him in the ways I couldn't._

"A holiday, young master, in this season?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, indeed." Ciel confirmed and set his tea on the desk. "Tell me, have you ever heard of a past time known as bear-baiting?"

"I can't say I have." Sebastian told him and listened as Ciel described the past time. Sebastian found it distasteful himself, though he admitted he could see how it would appeal to humanity's bloodthirsty nature.

" There is a town known for it called Houndsworth. However, they take it too far. It breaks her Majesty's heart." Ciel explained looking at the opened letter on his desk. "So, we'll secure the village's land for a royal estate."

"A village full of dogs?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, please forgive me, master, this seems a rather insignificant task for one of your station to be concerned with." Sebastian said, not quite sure why such a simple task had been given to Ciel.

"Sebastian, you should know by now that I have my reasons." Ciel told him coolly. "In fact, I believe it would be rather prudent to enlist the aid of our dear friend, the witch." Sebastian quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you doubt my abilities, sir?" Sebastian asked, rather amused.

"Don't be foolish." Ciel told him and leaned back. "It's merely an excuse to see more of what she can do. Now then, I would like to meet with her immediately. Then we shall return and prepare for the trip. We leave tomorrow." Sebastian eyed his master before bowing with a small smirk.

"Of course, sir."

Sebastian was able to prepare the young lord and the carriage quickly. He drove them into town at a good speed and they were making good time. With any luck, they would be home by early afternoon.

Sebastian had to admit that he was also curious to see the extent of a witch's power. While she demonstrated some illusionary magic, it is a parlor trick compared to what he figured she could do. The Earl was right to be curious about their new acquaintance. Witch's themselves were rare due to persecution over the past century or so. A necromancer was a rarity. Sebastian considered this and her demonstrated abilities and thought to himself that she could be an very beneficial pawn to add to the menagerie his lord was collecting. Ciel was interested in her for her skills as well as her disposition. She was not as irritating as most people he encountered and found her presence rather tolerable. Besides, perhaps the necromancer could give him the answers he searched for.

As they neared the shop, Sebastian noticed a large crowd of people walking past them in the opposite direction, talking anxiously among themselves. The sidewalks had been fairly empty until they were a few blocks from the candle shop and as he neared, he understood why. It was a crowd of people leaving a concerning scene.

"Sir," He addressed Ciel, catching the boy's attention. Ciel looked ahead and narrowed his eyes. This couldn't be good.

Sebastian stopped the carriage infront of what used to be the candle shop. The tall, narrow building now lay as a pile of debris and ash. Sebastian sighed to himself. He had plenty of packing to do and he did not particularly feel like running around the city for answers.

"What on earth happened here?" Ciel asked, irritated at the inconvenience, as Sebastian helped him down. There was police tape and a few officers around. Ciel marched over to one looking for answers.

"Excuse us, sir." Sebastian spoke, catching the attention of the officer. "We were hoping you would be able to tell us what happened. You see, we had a rather important appointment with one of the shop keepers today." The officer turned and looked at them.

"There was a fire last night." He explained. "It was a pretty stubborn one too. Fire fighters only just got the fire out about an hour ago. You may want to find another candle maker."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked him.

"Well, unless you can talk to the dead, I'd say your appointment was canceled." Ciel scowled as the officer continued to speak. "They found a body in the rubble. We sent it to the undertaker's a few blocks from here."

"Has anyone been able to identify the body?" Ciel asked. The officer shook his head.

"We don't know much." He admitted with a tired sigh. "Honestly, we are trying to find out how the fire started. Sorry." Ciel closed his eyes and sighed.

"Thank you for the information." He said and turned on his heel. Sebastian followed close behind. "Do you think she would be able to come back a second time?" He asked his butler quietly.

"Sir, I find it hard to believe even Cecilia could return from the dead in that state." Sebastian explained as he helped him into the carriage. "From what I understand, the body needs to be in livable condition for something like that to work."

"No matter." He explained. "Perhaps we can identify the body. Besides," Ciel paused and looked at Sebastian with a smirk, "Do you really think a witch would let herself burn to death?"

The day was already starting out to be full of surprises and when Sebastian and Ciel arrived at the Undertaker's, Sebastian knew there were more surprises in store for them. While he knew witches had their odd habits and strange preferences, he did not expect something like this.

"Undertaker, are you here?" Ciel called out into the dark shop. They looked around at the odd sight. The shop looked as though someone had gone through it, looking for something. Some of the coffins were nocked over and there were papers and books all over the floor. He turned when he heard a soft giggle and whisper followed by harsh whispering. Ciel narrowed his eyes as Sebastian moved towards the coffins. One was stacked on top of the other and a soft thumping seemed to come from the top one. Sebastian lifted the lid of the coffin and his eyebrows shot up. As he took in the scene, his startled expression turned to a smirk.

"I know you are fond of the dead, Cecilia," He teased, "but I had no idea you wished to be this close to them."

_Earlier_

Cecilia woke up coughing. No matter how hard she coughed, no air filled her lungs. She couldn't breathe and it was uncomfortably hot. Cecilia felt as though she was suffocating. She opened her eyes and almost screamed at the sight of flames licking the walls. She pulled the quilt over her and rolled off the bed. What the hell? What happened? She needed to get out. She needed to get out fast. It was hard to see through the smoke, but the fire at least gave her some light to work with. She crawled along the floor quickly until she found the door.

Cecilia checked the handle on the door and pushed it open. The fire had consumed her entire apartment and she sat on the floor, looking at her home in shock. Beam of wood almost fell on her and she dove out of the way, losing her quilt under it. She pulled herself up off the floor and coughed. She was inhaling too much smoke, she couldn't stop coughing. She needed air before she suffocated.

Cecilia extended her hands. She pulled what little energy she could into her hands and forced it out, aiming at the worst of the flames.

"Extinguo." She called out as loudly as she could. The spell to put out the flames only made them grow hotter. She tried another spell. Nothing happened. She grit her teeth. Next she tried a spell to suffocate the fire. While the flames seemed unaffected by the lack of oxygen, Cecilia released the suppression spell when she began to become lightheaded. She coughed harder and stumbled into her table. She held onto it for support. Nothing was working.

Stumbling forward, she made her way around the table and she looked for her book. Her hands found it and she shoved her book back into her bag. She turned to face her cabinet of herbs when more debris fell, crushing it and knocking her over.

Cecilia swore to herself and grabbed her bag. She crawled quickly to the door and swung it open. Hot air rushed past her, burning her face. She hesitated at the top of the stairs. The hall was dark and filled with smoke. The only light was the glow of the fire behind her and on the other side of the door at the bottom of the steps. She coughed and stumbled down the steps. Her head was swimming and the smoke was so thick she could barely see two feet in front of her. She pushed the door open and stumbled into the shop.

Glasses shattered on the shelves and she turned away, covering her face. When she opened her eyes again, she saw a silhouette in front of her.

"Mr. Freeman?" She called out. "Mr. Freeman!" She called out and reached her hand out, searching. The figure disappeared and she followed it. One hand gripped her bag as the other reached out in front of her. She felt herself hit the counter and she quickly moved around it only to trip over something on the floor. Cecilia yelped as she fell on the floor. It took her a minute to recover and she propped herself up on her hands. She paused when she felt something sticky. Cecilia lifted her hands to her face and saw dark red covering her fingers. She looked to what she tripped over and a scream stuck in her throat. Mr. Freeman lay on the floor in pool of his own blood. He must have been there for a while. How did she not see this when she came in? Tears welled in her eyes but she forced herself up. She needed to leave before she joined him.

Cecilia grabbed her bag and hurried towards the back of the shop. She couldn't defend herself like this, there was no choice but to run. Cecilia continued back into the storage room and found the back door that lead to an alley behind the building. The door was locked and she swore to herself. She needed to get out now. She tried to shove her shoulder into it a few times and only managed to injure herself. She stepped back and extended her hand.

"Vires!" She shouted and the door exploded into the alley and Cecilia stumbled after it into the heavy rain. She braced herself against the cool brick on the other side and slumped to the wet ground, coughing violently. She tried to cough out the smoke as fresh air was pulled into her. After she was able to catch some semblance of breath, She looked back at the building as it continued to burn and in the smoke she saw a figure standing there, watching her. She grabbed her bag and forced herself down the alley, coughing the entire way. She needed to get out of there and she needed a place to go. She was injured from the night before and was still recovering from coming back to life. It was cold and rainy out and she was dressed in nothing but a night gown. She could see her breath as she ran.

_Phantomhive manor._ She thought to herself. It was her safest option. _It's too far. What else is close by?_ She ran as she thought. She reached the end of the alley and paused. Looking behind her she saw nothing but the light from the flames. They hadn't followed her. She looked ahead of her and saw a quiet street. Where could she go?

Cecilia grimaced at her next option. She didn't like the idea of seeing the Undertaker again so soon, but he was the closest place she could think of to make a safe haven. But first she needed a veil. She couldn't risk being seen running down the street in nothing but her nightgown.

"Velamen." She whispered and made her way down the street, invisible to the world.

The Undertaker was woken from his sleep by the pounding coming from downstairs. Confused he pulled on a warm dressing gown and lit a candle, carrying it downstairs. Off in the distance, thunder rumbled quietly as the pounding on his door continued. When had it started raining? Who could be calling at this hour?

He unlatched the door and poked his head around it. He was startled at the sight before him. Cecilia stood coughing and shivering at his door. She was dressed in nothing but her nightgown that was stained with blood and was covered in soot and small pieces of dust. There were scratches on her face and hands. Her night gown was soaked and he could basically see through it. Her skin was pale and dark circles were forming under her eyes. She was starting to look as though she was wasting away.

"May I come in?" She asked through chattering teeth. He opened the door wider and before she could step in, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest, wrapping one arm around her and using the other to close the door, still holding the candle. He swung her around and set the candle down on top of one of the coffins. She had dropped her bag as he pulled her in. Without a word he let her go and began undoing her night gown. Alarmed, she grabbed at his wrists and was embarrassed at how weak she was at the moment.

"What are you-" She coughed roughly as he continued to undress her. Her hands had left his as she covered her mouth. Cecilia stopped and noticed something was different. His usual carefree expression and teasing was gone. Now his mouth was pressed into a firm line. She narrowed her eyes. She felt as though she had seen that look before on someone else, someone from a long time ago.

Her nightgown fell to the floor in a wet heap and he took off his dressing robe and wrapped her up in it before pulling her close again. She stood there, shivering in his arms, too tired to fight him. Something about his warmth, his smell, was comforting and she nuzzled into his chest despite herself. She was embraced with the smell of cedar once more.

"you'll warm up soon, dearie." He cooed in a quiet tone. Cecilia hated how tired she was, and how warm his embrace was. She wanted to push him away, to not require assistance. She had been on her own for years, why had she suddenly become so dependent on others. And what the hell was with that fire? She should have been able to put it out easily, especially with the rain.

The cold began to leave her and as it did, so did the adrenaline. She felt incredibly dizzy and lightheaded. Pain from her side steadily throbbed and she felt her knees shake. She wanted nothing more than to just fall asleep here in his arms, in this stranger's arms.

Cecilia stood firm and straightened up, gently pushing him away. He released her but kept his arms near her incase she fell.

"I'm alright." She told him quietly, not looking at his face. "I was hoping I could trouble you for a room tonight." She still wouldn't look at him. Cecilia crouched down to her bag. "I am not sure how much I have, but I am more than willing to compensate you for the trouble." She hear a small chuckle and she looked up to him, finding a smirk on his face. The candle flickered ominously. Before she had time to protest, he had pulled her up and pinned her against the desk. His hands rested on the desk, trapping her there with his body.

"I have no interest in the Queen's coin." He giggled in his usual tone. "However, if you feel that strongly, I am sure we could work something out." He cooed and trailed a fingernail along her jaw. Her heart was racing and she yanked her face away from his hand before swatting it away. Cecilia scowled and shoved him back weakly. He giggled at her. "now, now don't get yourself so worked up."

"I would have been better off trying to get to the Phantomhive estate." She hissed at him and coughed shortly after. She covered her mouth as she coughed. The smoke was still burning her lungs.

"You would have frozen before you even left the city." He giggled as he neared her again. Cecilia stepped away but found herself pressed against the wall. The room swirled and she braced herself against it. "Careful now," He cooed in a deeper voice as he gently held her forearms, helping to keep her upright. "Wouldn't want you falling now, would we?" Cecilia tried to stifle another cough. Undertaker rested a hand on her cheek, stroking it gently before letting his nails trail across her neck. Cecilia shivered and her heart sped up. It was beating so strongly, as though it ached for more and she tried to calm herself. He leaned in close and she could feel his breath on her. "You put on a very good act." He whispered as he ran his nails over her neck again and she leaned her head back. The room was swimming. His hand left her neck but she felt his breath instead. She gasped quietly as she felt his lips barely brush against her skin. She hated how good it felt. She hated how badly she wanted him to kiss her neck. She hated how her body seemed to want to arch against his. She hated how the room continued to spin and distort. She hated how her breath was caught in her throat.

Cecilia hated how much she loved it.

She was better than his, she couldn't just be wooed by any man bold enough. But he seemed to know just how to touch her and where. He seemed to know that the teasing would break down her walls. And damn he was good at teasing. She wanted more, she wanted to be touched, to be kissed. He wasn't unattractive by any means. His silver hair was unique and soft. His skin was pale and he reminded her of the moon. The rose thorn scaring on his face and neck adorned him like jewlery and she wanted to know just how long of a scar it was.

Cecilia closed her eyes and sighed as he placed a gently kiss below her ear. She leaned her head into the kiss and when she opened her eyes again, everything blurred, and she felt herself fall forward.

Undertaker chuckled as her head fell onto his should and her body slumped. It had taken longer for her to pass out than he anticipated. He gently lifted her up and carried her upstairs. He looked at her sleeping face and smirked at the still present blush.

When she woke, her lungs still burned but it was easier to breathe. Her head was pounding and she was incredibly thirsty. She sat up in the bed she recognized from her previous visit. She looked around the room and saw the morning light peeking through the curtains. As her eyes searched the room, she saw on the nightstand was a glass of water. She grabbed it and chugged. The sandpapery feeling dissipated slightly and she sat, panting. She shivered at the cold morning air and then she realized her nightgown was missing. Her blood boiled.

The undertaker sat at his desk in the front of the shop, humming to himself as he looked over his shop's finances. He paused and looked up to the ceiling as the sounds of things being knocked over and thrown shook the walls. He smirked to himself. She was not very happy this morning. He heard the door slam open and heard a few more things being thrown. He looked over to the steps and saw her standing there. Her eyes were glowing slightly and her hair was moving as though there was a strong wind. She slowly moved forward and he smiled at her. She began to move closer.

"Can I help you?" He asked cheerily as a few books flew from their spots on the shelf behind him. He remained poised.

"Where," more books fell, "are," the papers from his desk flew as though they were thrown, "my," a few coffins rattled and fell over, "clothes?" She asked pointedly. He looked at her and saw she was still in the dressing gown he wrapped her in the night before. He chuckled and rose from his seat. He came around the desk and leaned against it.

"Don't worry, dearie." He told her in his obnoxious sing song voice. "It's just hanging up to dry. You nearly ruined the thing." This seemed to calm her a bit as she began to remember what all had happened. He knew she remembered because he could see the blush begin to rise again. She straightened herself out.

"I apologize." She told him, realizing she overreacted. She had thought something _else _had happened and felt ashamed of assuming something of the man who had been so gracious to her twice. Though based on some of his other behaviors, is it really that far fetched? He smirked and pushed off the desk. He moved quickly and grabbed her by the robe's belt, pulling her against him.

"I am wounded, my lady." He giggled as she tried to step back. He kept her there, "how will you ever make it up to me?" She could hear the sarcasm in his voice and was in no mood for him that morning.

"Let me go." She told him and pushed away from him only to trip over two stacked coffins that had fallen behind her. She flailed and reached out for something to steady herself. The Undertaker watched, amused, as she grabbed his robes and fell backwards. He let her pull him with her but made sure not to crush her when they fell in the coffin, the lid slamming shut above them. Cecilia froze when she felt his body pressing against hers. Could he feel how fast her heart was racing, once again?

"My, my I never imagine you'd be so bold." He teased and lowered his head to kiss along her neck. She shivered beneath him. "Not many people enjoy being near coffins, let alone inside of them." His voice deepened and she gasped as his tongue flicked against her skin. Her body was flushed and she felt as though she couldn't breathe. He brought a leg up between hers and she moaned at the friction it gave her. "My dear, are you enjoying this?" He teased her, knowing full well she was.

Cecilia glared at him in the dark, embarrassed that he could rile her up so easily.

"this is your fault, you could have caught me." She hissed. Undertaker giggled.

"Why would I do that?" He whispered and began to kiss at her neck again.

"You arrogant, inconsiderate, crazy, piece of-" Her line of insults was cut off as the lid of the coffin was lifted, startling her and causing the Undertaker to look up with a satisfied smirk. Cecilia blushed redder than a tomato to see not only Sebastian, but also Ciel above them.

Sebastian smirked at them while Ciel seemed embarassed. He looked away and Cecilia wanted to close the lid and hide. But this time without the Undertaker.

"I know you are fond of the dead," Sebastian commented with a smirk. "But I had no idea you wished to be this close to them."

Thanks for reading! Please review! Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Lemme know if you like it 3


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is rated R

Ciel stood at the top of the stairs in his home and looked down into the atrium. Cecilia was on her hands and knees with a large drawing before her made in chalk. It was difficult to see in some areas, but essentially it was a large circle surrounded by symbols from a language long forgotten and inside was the same language, lining the edge of the circle. The circle was divided into sections, each holding its own unique sigil. She had been at it for hours.

He watched as Sebastian entered from another door and approached her. He walked and stopped next to her with a polite smile.

"I have the items you have requested." He announced and set down the box he was carrying. Out of it he pulled a bottle of wine, several odd herbs form the kitchen, and a dozen candles. She thanked him and he gathered the box and set it on a nearby table. Sebastian looked up and met his master's gaze. Sebastian had a calm smile on his face, as though this was something that would happen every day. Ciel watched with curiosity. He had enough sense to stay out of her way, but something told him to watch.

Cecilia dropped the chalk next to her and wiped her hands on her skirt and lifted her book. She flung her hand and the candles flew around the circle, landing upright and evenly spaced out.

"Please turn out the lights." She asked Sebastian. Moments later, the only light they had came from the moonlight falling through the window. Once the lights were out, she began walking around the circle, chanting quietly. As she passed each candle, they lit. It didn't take her long to walk all the way around, and when she had, she set the book inside it and grabbed the items Sebastian had grabbed for her before stepping inside. There she whispered over the bottle before adding in the herbs. She covered the opening and shook the bottle, mixing the herbs and wine. Then she walked around the circle again, muttering and pouring the wine. Sebastian's eyebrow ticked at this, not wanting to have to clean wine stains from the floor. When she finished the circle, she drank what was left. She stood there for a moment, swaying on her feet.

_Is she drunk?_ Ciel wondered. The empty bottle slipped from her hand and shattered at her feet. She staggered and stood in the middle of the circle.

"The dead of houndsville, I call to you." She called, her voice booming through the atrium. "To the men of houndsville, I call to you. To the women of houndsville, I call to you. To the children of houndsville, I call to you." She took in a deep breath, and commanded. "To the dead of Houndsville, I call to you!" Her voice shook the room and a gust of wind burst through the windows and the door, slamming them open. The wind rushed around the room violently before disappearing again. Seven candles remained lit and above them were the faint images of men, women, and children, mauled or famished. "Were you killed by the demon hound?" She asked them. They did not respond. "Were you killed?" She asked. She got no answer. "Tell me your story." They were silent for a few moments before their mouths opened, emitting an eerie chant that chilled Cecilia to the bone.

"The white dog is a good dog, and good dog, good." They chanted. "The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog, bad."

"Who did this to you?" She asked them, swaying a little on her feet. She needed to hurry, she was running out of strength. They only chanted at her again. It was clear she was not going to get anything more from them. "Very well. I thank you for-" She was cut off. The flames turned blue and grew to an alarming size. In the fire was an image of a giant beast. It roared and the room shook before the candles extinguished themselves in a huff of wind that whipped around the room before rushing out of the room, pulling the doors and windows closed once more. The three were left in darkness.

"Sebastian, the lights." Ciel instructed. Immediately, Sebastian restored light to the room and they found Cecilia had collapsed in the middle of her circle. The candles had been strewn about the room and the wine had mixed with the chalk writings on the floor, smudging it. Ciel began descending the stairs as Sebastian toed the line of the circle, seeing if it was safe to enter. "Is she alright?" Ciel asked as Sebastian neared her after learning the circle was no longer active. Sebastian put a gentle hand on her face and she winced but remained asleep.

"I believe she is just fatigued." He explained as he gently lifted her. He turned to face Ciel. "Shall I put her in one of the guest rooms for now?" Ciel nodded.

"Yes, put her in the larger one." He ordered. "Seeing as she has no where else to stay, I plan on her visit being somewhat longterm." Sebastian nodded with a smile.

"I shall tend to our guest and then assist you for bed." He explained. "Then I shall return and clean this mess."

"See that you do."

Cecilia pulled the covers over her head, wishing for more sleep. While the bed was comfortable, it had an unfamiliar smell and nightmares had plagued her. Most of it was of her running from a giant white dog while in a foggy moor. Cecilia buried her head in the pillow and inhaled. The spell had taken quite a lot out of her. There was so much she needed to do. She needed to restock on her herbs and ingredients. She needed to find a place to live, she needed to find a new job. She needed to clean up her spell from last night. She needed to go her Mr. Freeman's funeral. She needed new clothes. She couldn't just keep wearing the clothes of Ciel's mother.

Cecilia sighed and sat up. A warm orange glow cast long shadows in her room and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She looked at the clock and saw it was early evening. The spell really must have taken more energy out of her than she expected.

She slid out of bed and sat at the vanity. She saw there a small envelope waiting for her, stamped with Ciel's crest. She opened it and pulled out the letter.

_Ms. Cecilia LeChance,_

_I would like to thank you for your assistance in this matter. I have order Sebastian to place you in our largest guest room. You will find your belongings there as well as new clothes that have been purchased for you. _

_Seeing as you have no home any longer, I hope you will find yourself welcome here. I assume your stay will be long term and I look forward to speaking with you in regards to your future employment at the Phantomhive manor. For now, I suggest your rest. I have taken Sebastian and the others to Houndsville with me. We will return in a few days. _

_Regards, _

_Ciel Phantomhive_

Cecilia read it over at least three times. She was startled by his kindness, but chalked it up to him trying to butter her up to the idea of working there. _Employment at the Phantomhive Manor._ Was that something she really wanted?

She dressed herself in a grey skirt and white blouse with a black ribbon tied around her collar. She piled her hair in a bun on the top of her head. She looked down at the letter again before folding it and putting it in her pocket.

Cecilia walked through the manor, ambling down the halls, taking in the pictures and portraits. The sun continued to set. All the staff were gone, yet in every hall, in every room, she felt as though someone was looming over her, watching her, waiting to strike. She tried to shake it off and made her way to the kitchen. Surely they wouldn't mind if she ate something.

Cecilia was putting together something small, something more like an afternoon tea, when she heard whispering. Her head snapped in the direction of it and the whispering stopped. She grabbed her tea and her small snack and left the kitchen. She found herself in the library and set the items down on a table. She pulled out a small book and sat. She sipped her tea and read her book. All was well until the whispering started again. She looked up and around, there was no one. She went back to reading. The whispering came back and this time it was louder.

"Hello?" She called. The whispering quieted but did not completely disappear. She set down her book and ran through the aisles of bookshelves. "I can hear you whispering. Come out." She called. She was met with silence. She stood in the library in the evening light and the whispering started once more. She grit her teeth and grabbed her things and left.

Next she tried a sitting room. The silence lasted only moments. The whispering grew louder each time. She was reclining on a couch and had not even had a sip of her tea when the whispering began. This time she could hear words.

_Unlcean, cursed, wretched, pain, him, they, monster, help, Ciel_

Cecilia stood and left the room, leaving ther things, not bothering grabbing them. She went back to her room, followed by whispers. She grabbed her coat. As she walked through the manor, the voices grew louder and grew closer. Now it felt as though several things were looming over her, closing in. Cecilia ran. She ran through the halls and down the steps and out the front door where she slammed the door shut. At the slam of the door, the whispering stopped.

Cecilia stood infront of the manor, panting. She hated haunted homes. She didn't mind ghosts, it was when the energy of the home took on a life of its own that unnerved her. In most cases, homes that have been violated in the most profane ways are the ones who are warped into such entities. Cecilia walked down the path leading off the property. It was a quiet evening and the sun was starting to dip beneath the horizon.

She was out of manor, but now what? Where would she sleep? Where would she eat? Who did she know in town? Her home had burned down and Ciel was out of town. Cecilia grit her teeth at her last option.

Undertaker opened his door and to his surprise, Cecilia stood on his doorstep with a mildly perturbed expression. She wore a dark jacket over her grey skirt and white blouse. She wore no makeup and her hair was simply done. But the setting sun illuminated her face, giving her a slight glow. He stared at her for a moment before grinning.

"Well, hello dearie." He greeted. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I am in need of a place to stay while Earl Phantomhive is out of town." She explained to him, remaining brief.

"A necromancer afraid of ghosts?" He giggled and Cecilia scowled at him. "Very well, however I am afraid I do not have much to offer in regards to a meal. But I have an idea." He slipped back inside the house and Cecilia crossed her arms, not in the mood for his games. Before she could call out to him, he slipped out of the shop with _another_ coat on and his odd hat. He slipped an arm under hers, linking them together, and started off down the street, practically dragging her with him.

Undertaker was not walking fast, so it was easy for Cecilia to keep up with him. She let him guide her down the street.

"Where are we going?" She asked him. He patted her hand.

"Why ruin the surprise, my dear?" He asked her. Cecilia let him lead her. They walked together down the streets as the last rays of sun illuminated the sky. She looked at the sunset, taking in the colors. They walked in a comfortable silence. Cecilia glanced up to the man escorting her through the city. He had a small smile on his face and his eyes were still hidden by his hair. She looked away from him before she started blushing. He was not nearly as unpleasant when he was silent.

Cecilia was surprised to find herself sitting across from the Undertaker in a small restaurant. She watched as the waiter poured them a glass of wine Undertaker had ordered and looked at him. She had protested at first, not having any money yet, and he assured her she could pay him in more significant ways than money. This had earned him a slap until he explained he sought laughter. This caused some embarrassment from Cecilia as well as odd looks from people passing by.

Undertaker sat with his relaxed smile. They sat at the table, quiet and staring at each other. What did he want? Why was he being so generous? He was an odd man, so strange, but somehow familiar.

"Would you care for something to eat?" He asked her, gesturing to the menus before them, "or do you have your sights set on someone else?" He teased her quietly. Cecilia blushed and lifted the menu, effectively hiding her face. To her further embarrassment, she could hear him quietly chuckling. To her relief he let her be until the waiter came by. She gave the man her order and her menu, leaving herself vulnerable to the Undertaker's stares and teasing. She sipped her wine.

"So, you mentioned the young earl was out on business?" Undertaker asked. "You'll return to him, won't you?"

"Yes." She answered and took another sip.

"Why?"

"He has offered employment." She told him. "Depending on the position, I may consider staying."

"How interesting." He giggled, "I do hope you become a maid. I will have to visit more often." Cecilia scowled at him. "What brought you to the city, Cecilia?" He asked her, and at the sound of her name, a chill ran down her spine. She took another sip of wine.

"I wanted a change of scenery." She told him. He chuckled at her brevity and took a few sips of his own wine, savoring the rich taste. "What about you, what made you become an undertaker?" She asked.

"I wanted a change of scenery." He giggled at her and she smirked a bit before taking another sip of her wine. Before long, their dinner was served. They ate and drank together, holding a pleasant conversation. He would still flirt and she would blush. But overall his company was pleasant. Cecilia preferred his company to that of the whispers any day. Dinner was delicious and once their plates were cleared, Undertaker ordered desert for the both of them. Cecilia had no objection to this, trusting his choices in food. They spoke for a small while longer as Cecilia finished her fourth and final glass of wine. She was feeling full and flushed. She felt as though her entire body was blushing. It was the wine, she knew, but it didn't lessen the feeling. Undertaker paid and the two left.

He escorted Cecilia down the street, keeping her steady with their linked arms. The cool night air felt wonderful on her flushed face. She tightened her grip on Undertaker's arm as the world spun and she leaned into him. He paused for a minute and glanced down at her. Cecilia felt him chuckle and they continued walking. Before she could stop herself, Cecilia blurted out a question.

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked him. He paused, startled by the sudden question. He chuckled once more.

"What prompted this?" He asked her, mildly amused. She simply waved a hand and they continued walking. They walked in silence for a few blocks before he answered. "Yes, a long time ago."

"Hmm that's sweet." She slurred as he guided her and kept her steady. "I was in love once. It was terrible." The undertaker chuckled at this. "I loved him and he was taken away. I was taken away. It was confusing." They walked a little more before Undertaker broke the silence this time.

"Do you still miss him?" He asked gently. Cecilia nodded and hummed.

"He was an incredible dancer." She admitted. "I've been to several countries and have yet to find anyone who I enjoy dancing with as much." Undertaker smirked and stepped in front her, wrapping an arm around her waist and taking one of her hands in his. He pulled her fully against him and began spinning her, dancing with her in the street. Cecilia erupted in giggles as they twirled and danced in the street. She stumbled over her feet and he caught her, keeping her upright. To her surprise, they were already back at his shop. She continued to giggle while he smiled down at her. Once she had controlled her giggles a bit, she looked up at him and her face felt even more flushed than before.

Cecilia closed her eyes and leaned in. Undertaker leaned in to meet her lips. They were centimeters from each other when something flashed through her mind.

_Cecilia!_

"I'm sorry." She whispered against his lips and pulled away. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. The least she should be able to do is give another man a kiss. "I'm sorry. You're just not him." She told him and covered her face with her hand. Undertaker stood there for a brief moment before taking her hand away from her face and holding it in his. He put a finger under her chin and made her face him. He had a small smile and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I think it's time for you to retire for the night." He told her with a giggle and scraped her nose gently with a long black fingernail. "Someone seems to have had too much to drink." He teased. Cecilia lightly swatted him away, giggling a bit at his actions, relief flooding her. He seemed to understand. With a hand on the small of her back, he guided her inside, turning on the lights. He took her coat and hung it up. "I assume you remember where the room is?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Yes, thank you." She paused on the steps and looked at the man with long silver hair. She hesitated on the steps for a few seconds longer and opened her mouth to speak. Unfortunately, the phone rang, silencing her and startling them both. The undertaker answered it and she went up the steps. She opened the door to the guest room and stepped in. She leaned against the door after she closed it and scolded herself. What was she thinking! She couldn't kiss him. Did she eve like him? He was handsome but obnoxious at times. But he is handsome and gentle at times. And as much as she hated to admit, he made her laugh.

But Adrian. How did she feel for that man? So much had happened between them and she couldn't tell if it was love or hate she felt anymore. All she knew was it hurt.

A soft knock on the door startled her and she stepped back and opened it. Undertaker stepped in with a small smile and turned on a light on a nearby table.

"I received a phone call from Scotland yard." He told her quietly. "It seems as though I'll have a few guests tonight. Terrible carriage accident. If you should need anything, I'll be just down stairs." Cecilia nodded and stared at him. They stood there for a bit, neither saying a word until Cecilia turned from him and began undoing her shirt.

"I am going to take a bath." She announced as she let her shirt and skirt fall to the floor, leaving her in her underclothes and corset. She let down her hair and moved it over her shoulder. Cecilia looked over her shoulder at the Undertaker. "Could you unlace me?" She asked. With a smile he stepped forward and pulled at the string, slowly undoing the corset and letting it fall away. Her breath hitched when she felt his hands rest lightly on her hips and pull her back into his chest. She sighed at the feeling of his nails on her throat as one hand went to her neck and the other ventured lower. His lips grazed the skin on the back of her neck, making her shiver. He began to pay with her, going in circles, ellicting soft moans from Cecilia. He nibbled her ear as he continued to touch her and she leaned against him, leaning into him, panting, her heart racing faster and faster.

"Cum for me, Cecilia." He whispered in her ear, and she did. With a cry she came and he worked her though it. Her hands reached behind her, grabbing onto him to steady herself as her legs shook. He held her for a moment, smirking down at the panting woman in his arms. "Good girl." He whispered to her as he held her.

"Undertaker?" someone called out from downstairs. He slowly released her and she stepped away.

"That would be my appointment." He giggled. "I hope they didn't hear you." He teased. "Now, I trust you can take your bath on your own this time. But should you need anymore assistance," he eyed her up and down, "feel free to call for me." Cecilia blushed and looked away from him. Undertaker made his leave and Cecilia stood in her room alone. She moved to the bathroom and drew a bath for herself. She stripped from the rest of her clothes and dropped herself into the hot water. She felt her muscles relax and her head swam. She throbbed and ached for more but settled for a warm bath. No, she would not bother him any more tonight. She sat in the tub until it the water cooled.

Cecilia still felt flushed but sat in the water, hoping it would cool her skin. Her mind was miles away. She knew the risk of casting a spell that strong. She was unprepared and she knew it, but after what happened with Jack the Ripper, she wanted to help the little earl. But communing with the dead took preparation. She was drained of energy before she cast the spell. Afterwards, she was so depleted, Cecilia wasn't sure she would be able to protect herself from anything that would come her way. It's probably why she heard so many voices at the manor. Though a part of her was curious to learn more of the Phantomhive history, if a demon was involved it wouldn't be good.

She dried off and wrapped herself in a warm towel and left the bathroom. She was startled to find the clothes she had left on the floor had been moved to the chair and laid out neatly and a nightgown rested on her bed. She hadn't even thought of that yet. Discarding the towel, she stepped into the nightgown and buttoned it up before turning off the light and slipping under the thick blanket. She was drowsy and the smell of the soap and the blankets lulled her to sleep. Something about the smell of the sheets itched at her memories but she was too groggy to think on it. Cecilia fell asleep quickly and slipped into nothing but nightmares.

Cecilia knelt before a lake and in the water she saw her love. He wasn't moving and was paler than the moon. She reached for the water, wanting to pull him out and save him but before she could break the surface, hands lashed out from the darkness and grabbed her. She screamed and fought at them.

"Adrian!" She screamed for him and struggled to get back to the water. Eventually, she broke free and she scrambled for the water, falling into it. Once the bubbles cleared, she realized he was farther away than he seemed. Deep in the dark lake, he rested. Cecilia began to swim to him when once more the hands grabbed at her, pulling her up to the surface. "No!" She gagged on the water, "Adrian, no!" She screamed as she was pulled out of the lake. People were dragging her and someone grabbed her hair. Her dress was ripped and rope burned her skin. She was dragged into the center of the village. Sobs racked her body as she was lifted onto the pyre and tied to the stake. She sobbed as she saw them near her with the torch. "please, don't! I didn't do it! Don't! No!" She cried out. She could feel the flames eating away at her flesh and all she could do was scream.

"Cecilia!" a distorted voice called and she looked around desperately, blinded by her tears and the pain. "Cecilia!" they called again, this time clearer. She felt shaking and her head felt fuzzy. "Cecilia, wake up." The man's voice called to her firmly. "Wake up now, dearie. That's it." She blinked open her eyes and she struggled to catch her breath. Cecilia panted as she looked around. She was in the Undertaker's guest room still. Then she looked at him. Undertaker hovered above her with a soft smile. Most of his hair was pulled back but his bangs still covered his eyes. He wore his black pants and his white shirt. He had removed all of his other layers and rolled up his sleeves. He was working. "That was some nightmare." He cooed gently and began to remove her hands from him. Cecilia realized one hand gripped his sleeve while the other held a fistful of his shirt.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice hoarse. To her embarrassment, teas were falling down her cheeks and blurring her vision. "I'm sorry." His hand rested on her face.

"Don't apologize, dearie." He cooed. "I'm happy to help you!" he teased and began to pull away. Cecilia was gripped by sudden loneliness and the suffocating darkness that surrounded her. Her hands latched onto him once more, keeping him in place. He smirked.

"Don't go." She whispered, a quiet plea into the dark. "Stay with me." Cecilia whispered. His hands found hers once more and gently took them, pinning them above her head. He kissed her gently. Cecilia closed her eyes and kissed him back. She wanted him, she was tired of feeling so alone. She felt his tongue on her lip and she opened up for him. His tongue explored her mouth, leaving her breathless. He pulled away only to lay gentle kisses on her jaw, trailing down to her neck. "Please, don't leave me." She begged with a breathy voice.

Undertaker slowly climbed on top of her, placing one knee between her legs. During her fit, the covers had been thrown off of the bed and what hadn't been kicked off, the Undertaker moved out of the way. He let his fingers trail down her arms and torso. She could feel the fingernails through her nightdress. She arched her body against him, creating friction. Undertaker smirked against her skin, grabbed her hips firmly and ground her on his leg.

Her skirt had ridden up and he slipped his hands underneath, pulling it up to her stomach to expose her lower half. Undertaker bit gently into her skin before pulling away. Cecilia was looking away from him. Her eyes were closed and her face was flushed, making her tears more noticeable. Her lips were parted slightly and she was panting. He briefly used his thumb to wipe away some of the tears as he smirked.

Cecilia's eyes snapped open and she gasped, startled at feeling his tongue on her clit. She grabbed at the sheets, something to hold on to, as his tongue swirled and flicked over it. Teasing, toying, he sucked on it as he continued to flick his tongue, making her whimper. He could hear her moaning and panting, so he sucked a little harder and she arched into his face, grinding against his tongue. He wrapped his arms under her thighs and his nails dug into the tender flesh, ensuring she couldn't wriggle away from his administrations. He pressed harder with his tongue and Cecilia couldn't hold back. Her hand grabbed a fistful of his hair, pressing him further into her as she rode out her orgasm on his face. He dug his nails into her flesh, drawing blood as she cried out.

"Adrian!" Cecilia cried loudly, startling Undertaker for just a moment. After she had come down from her high, Cecilia let go of his hair and tried to pull away. "I'm sorry." She whispered but he just buried his face deeper, making her shake and arch against him. Her clit was swollen and sensitive now, and it didn't take much to send her over the edge again. And again, and again, until he was satisfied. He had noticed she had been quieter, and her moans and cries were muffled. When he sat up, he saw her, a sweating, panting, shaking mess, but she had her hand over her mouth. He pulled her hand away and leaned over her, pinning her arm to the bed. He laced their fingers together and he kissed Cecilia.

She could taste her on his lips as he kissed her deeply. After a few moments, he pulled away, but only a few centimeters. When he spoke, she could almost feel his lips moving as he formed the words.

"Don't quiet yourself." He told her deeply. "Call me any name. I can be anyone you want." He leaned back to undo his pants. He only moved them down and didn't bother removing them fully. Cecilia could see him erect and hard. Once more he hovered over her and pressed himself against her. He began to rub his cock against her swollen clit, coating himself in her juices. He only paused briefly to look down at her with a wicked smile. "I do love seeing you panting."

Cecilia arched her back and her breath left her as Undertaker slid into her fully, sharply. He grinned down at her and gave her a minute to adjust to his intrusion. She was panting loudly and was beginning to shake again. He slid himself almost completely out of her, moving so slow it made her gasp. She tried to move against him, to bring him back inside of her, but his hands grabbed her hips. He chuckled at Cecilia. "Eager, aren't we?" He asked before slamming back into her. She arched again and her hands grabbed at his arms to steady herself as he slid out and slammed into her again.

"Adrian!" She cried out and he pulled out to slam into her again, this time not bothering to wait. She cried out. Undertaker began to pull out but slammed into her quicker this time. He began to pick up his pace until he was practically drilling her. Cecilia had wrapped her legs around him and her arms looped around his neck and she cradled his head as he buried it into her neck. She could feel his hot breath as he panted against her skin. She arched into him, taking him as deep as she could. Her hands pulled at his hair as she came on his cock, gasping loudly. He bit into her skin at the base of her neck and continued to pound her, making her orgasm again and again until the orgasms just blended into each other. "Adrian." She moaned into his ear. Her mind had gone numb with the pleasure but when he did one final thrust deep into her, she gasped and clenched her legs tighter around him, pulling him in deeper as he came inside of her. She could feel the pulsing, throbbing cock inside of her and she could feel his cum starting to leak out of her. She could think. All she could do was pant and grind into him.

Undertaker was startled by her movements. She clenched around his sensitive cock backing him lose his breath momementarily. When he got it back he chuckled and let himself throb inside of her, making her buck again, desperate for more. He chuckled as he leaned back and began thrusting again. Cecilia arched beautifully and he could see her chest pressed against the fabric of her nightgown.

In a once second, Cecilia was going blind from the pleasure of him thrusting into her in this new angle, and in the next, he pulled out completely, and Cecilia whined at the sudden lack of pleasure. She gasped when he flipped her over and brought her hips up. This time he slid in slowly, making her take all of him. He started slow before once again pumping into her. Cecilia's mind had gone numb. He was hitting her sweet spot over and over again and it took all of her strength not to drool into the sheets. All she could do was moan quietly as he fucked her from behind until he managed to cum inside her for the second time.

When he finished, he left his cock inside her for a few seconds while he caught his breath. He used one hand to briefly run it through his hair, pulling his bangs back as he smirked down at the shaking, whimpering woman underneath of him. He smirked as he let his hair fall back into place. He leaned over her and kissed the back of her neck.

"Are you alright, dearie?" he asked her. She hummed quietly. He kissed her neck again and moved her hair over to one side, kissing her cheek. Her eyes were closed and she sighed at the affection. He straightened up and slowly pulled out of her, making her moan again. Cecilia let her hips fall to the side and she curled into herself. She heard Undertaker move to the bathroom, no doubt to clean up.

When he was finished, she was surprised to feel him slide into the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her curled body. One hand lazily played with her hair.

"Sleep now, dearie." He whispered to her before kissing the back of her head. Cradled in the stranger's warmth, and thoroughly exhausted, Cecilia quickly fell asleep, and this time she was too tired for nightmares.

Hope yall enjoyed this smutty little chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

A gentle smell of coffee woke her from her sleep. The pillow beneath her head was soft and cool and she pressed her face further into it, smelling her and the man she spent the night with. The smell of cedar mixing with his sweat in pleasant, soothing way. Until she remember what exactly had happened. For a moment she chastised herself until the press of cool lips met her temple.

"Good morning, dearie," The annoying sing songy voice whispered in her ear. She grunted and sat up. Cecilia stretched her arms and was surprised at how well rested she felt. She looked at her new lover with a small smile that only grew as he passed a warm cup of coffee into her hands. She sipped it with a smile before looking at him over the rim.

"It isn't poisoned this time, is it?" She asked him, making him giggle, his smile as wide as the moon.

"I much prefer my women alive." He jested and she choked on her coffee at the implication. He crawled closer to her face and she stared at him, feeling her face grow red. "Can't make much noise if they're dead, can they?" He asked. She stared at him and shivered as he trailed a long fingernail down her neck and chest. She took a hurried sip. He chuckled at her shyness and leaned back he gestured to the nightstand beside her. "I am not too sure what you prefer for breakfast, but I figured this was the least I could offer." She spied a pastry and a hard boiled egg.

"Thank you." She offered him with a polite smile.

"Oh, no need to thank me, dearie." He chuckled. "It was the least I could do after being so rough with you last night." He explained a placed his hand on her leg. Cecilia smirked as she set the cup on the nightstand, facing away from him.

"You really think that's rough?" She chuckled and as she reached for the pastry, the hand tightened around her ankle and yanked her down on the bed, startling her. When Cecilia got her bearings right again, she found she was once more under the Undertaker. He was straddling her with a hand placed firmly on her throat and wicked grin plastered on his face.

"Would you like something a bit more dangerous?" He asked in a tone that threatened she would get more than she asked for. Cecilia chuckled and met his smirk with a grin as she place a hand on his wrist.

"You'll find I could handle much more than you could ever hope to give me." She responded confidently. She felt his fingers press into her veins gently, slowly beginning to apply pressure. She could feel the buzz already beginning and she couldn't help but giggle. He applied more. Undertaker's smile had faded to a smirk. He squeezed her neck just enough. Cecilia was beginning to lose her vision and she was laughing at this point. Her adrenaline was pumping through her body, desperate to reach her brain. Without warning, he released her throat and she gasped in air. The blood, air, and adrenaline rushed to her brain, making her writhe underneath of him. Undertaker looked down at the woman who was practically purring. He chuckled and moved off of her. If he wasn't careful, they would be stuck there all day.

"I'm impressed, dearie." He told her as he stood by the bed. She stopped moving and rolled her head to look at him. "As tempting as it would be, I must return to work." He chuckled and looked over his shoulder, closing his eyes with his smile. "Duty calls." He cheered.

Undertaker stood there for a moment and was surprised when he didn't hear anything. Not a peep, not a sound. He opened his eyes and his heart dropped into his stomach. She had pushed the covers off of her and sat there staring at him behind her wild mane of curls. Her night dress hung off her shoulder, almost exposing her, and the hem was bunched around her thighs.

_It's a glamour spell. That's all it is._ He tried to hell himself as his eyes roamed over her. His eyes were drawn to the pink of her lips, the depth of her eyes. He imagined how it would feel to tangle his fingers in her hair, to pull it as he's railing her. His ears were filled with the moans of the night prior and he could swear he felt her breath on his neck. _It's a glamour!_ He tried to remind himself but he couldn't stop. He had taken the first step towards the bed and she smirked. He was caught in her spell. She crooked her finger, beckoning him to her as she lay herself down as he undressed and came to her call. He smirked to himself.

_Oh, she is dangerous._

"What do you mean she isn't here?" Ceil asked his butler while he leaned in his chair, book in front of him, laying open.

"I've searched the property and she is not here." Sebastian explained, irked at the woman's disappearance, but not all together surprised. Witches shared many traits with cats. This was one of them, the desire to come and go as they please.

"Well where could she be?" Ciel asked, irritable. "It's not as though she has many places to go." He grumbled and crossed his arms.

"What would you like me to do?" Sebastian asked, arms at his sides, ready for his master's orders.

"Find her and return her." He ordered. With a brief bow, Sebastian turned and headed out. He had a suspicion of where he might find her and pursued that first. He was quite surprised at what he found.

Sebastian stood in the doorway of the Undertaker's guest bedroom. Origionally, he did not want to intrude, but after no sight of the Undertaker, and pleasured moans coming from upstairs, he couldn't resist a chance to embarrass the little witch further. He was disappointed. Instead, on the bed before him, Undertaker lay. He was on his stomach and the sheet covered up to his hips. He was groaning with pleasure and looked thoroughly exhausted. Sebastian audibly sighed. No witch in sight. He turned to leave when Undertaker spoke.

"You may want to try her home." He suggested weakly. Sebastian looked over his shoulder to see the man propped up on his elbow.

"Really, sir." Sebastian began with a smile. "To be fooled by a glamour, you must be very embarrassed." Undertaker only laughed as Sebastian walked away and down the steps. Her home had burned and the landlord lay dead inside of it. It was a pile of rubble and dust with nothing useful, at least not to his eyes. But this was a witch he was dealing with. Such creatures all but ruled the emotional realm. Most magic drew it strength from notions such as love and home.

Sebastian was almost surprised to find Cecilia kneeling in the rubble, digging through it. She was looking for something and he waited for her on the sidewalk. Cecilia dug and found several shattered bottles and burnt remnants of her things. She lifted the hem of second favorite blue dress with a pout. The section of the hem was all that was left.

Something in the rubble caught her eye. The shine of the glass in the evening's light shone. It was framed by wood and she reached out, pulling the picture out from underneath the glass. She lifted it and inspected it. Miraculously, it was intact. She smirked to herself. Of course this would be the only thing that survives.

In the picture were four women. They were outside and two sat across from each other in small white seats. Behind each of them, another woman stood.

"I recognize you." Sebastian said from behind her, and she jumped a bit. He smirked and leaned closer, his hand extending past her and pointed at her in the photograph. She sat on the right in one of the chairs. Her hair was piled in curls and she wore a dark dress and coat. Her face was stern and her hand rested on the small white table between her and the other woman who held her hand. Their clasped hands rested on the table together. The woman across from her had pale blonde hair and her expression matched Cecilia's. Tense and stern. Their backs were rigid. "But I don't recognize the other three." He explain and his finger gently moved to the seated blond.

"That is Amelia." She explained quietly. "She is my older sister. I was the youngest. She was the third child and she was my best friend growing up." Cecilia paused and was not sure why she felt the need to tell him these things, personal things that only one other person knew outside of the family. His finger moved to the woman behind Amelia. Her hands were gripped into her sister's shoulders so tightly you could see the creases in Amelia's dress. "Lilian. She was the second oldest. She was tasked with practically raising Amelia so they are as close as they could be, given Lillian's attitude towards us." His finger slid over to the figure behind her. Cecilia swallowed and looked at her oldest sister. The fingernails were dug into her shoulders, much like Lillian and Amelia. She could still feel those bony fingers pressing into her shoulder. "Catherine was the oldest and cruelest. You could say I was not raised in the happiest of homes." She told him and looked over her shoulder at him suspiciously. "Why are you pretending to be interested?" She asked him and ignored how close he was to her face. He leaned back and stood up, extending a hand to her.

"It is only polite to feign interest in my future coworker." He explained as he helped her to her feet. She chuckled.

"Ah, so the earl was not joking." She said and he smirked at her.

"Unfortunately not." He responded and extended his arm to her, ready to escort her back to the manor. She accepted it.

"Surely you would appreciate a more competent colleague." She giggled. He didn't answer but she had a feeling all he said was partially in jest. She looked around. "You don't really mean for us to walk all the way back do you?" Without another word he scooped her up, making her yelp.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Cecilia sat in Ciel's office across the desk from the young earl. In all the years she had been alive, never before had she met an earl so young. She'd heard of infant monarchs of course, but most adults hadn't been as competent as Ciel.

"You understand why you are here, correct?" He asked her.

"I am under the impression you would like to offer me employment." She stated formally, trying to keep a straight face.

"Is something funny?" He asked and she shook her head, trying not to smile. He scowled and continued. "This is the contract of your employment, should you choose to accept. In it is you list of duties, salary, and an explanation of your room and board here."

"And what exactly would my job title be?" Cecilia asked as she accepted the paper.

"I would like you to be my tutor." Ciel stated simply and Cecilia blinked. Wouldn't a demon be better suited, a being almost old as time itself? "I am finding my lessons occasionally interfere with Sebastian's other duties and he has made it clear my studies should be held as a priority. I see this as a compromise." Cecilia looked over the paper. Her heart almost stopped at her salary. This would be plenty enough to replace her herbs and her dresses. "You will have full access to the kitchen and I will on occasion be requesting your assistance."

"What would you like me to teach you?" Cecilia asked, already accepting.

"Everything you know." Ciel stated seriously. He did not expect to find himself in the kitchen that afternoon for his first lesson. He sat at the counter on a stool as she put ingredient before him. He scowled. "When I asked to learn everything you know, I didn't mean basic tasks such as cooking. I have servants for that."

"And what if they leave, or pass on?" She asked as she snooped through the cupboards.

"I'll have Sebastian make it." He countered and she giggled.

"You really shouldn't rely on him for everything, Ciel." She told him and grabbed the sugar and set it infront of him. "Cooking food is the same as cooking a potion or casting a spell. It was also how I began to learn. Here you will learn how to read measurements, substitutions, and how to read directions." Cecilia explained all of this and turned the cookbook to the young earl. A picture of a chocolate cake sat before him. "Besides, if Sebastian ever says no to desert, you can make it yourself." She added with a wink. "Now, what is step one?" Ciel sighed and read the book.

"It says to mix the dry ingredients first." He explained with an annoyed look.

"So do it." She instructed.

"I really don't see how this is-"

"Do you want me to teach you?" She asked with a patient smile. "Would you really rather be stuck in that stuffy study all day?" She pushed and empty bowl to him. "Now mix." She instructed and handed over the measuring utensils. "Make sure you get the proper amounts." She added. Ciel added the dry ingredients and mixed them lazily in the bowl. "Next?" She asked. Ciel looked back into the book.

"In a separate bowl, beat the eggs. Then add oil, milk, and vanilla." He read aloud. He looked up from the book and saw she was handing him the eggs. He took them and looked at them. "How do I…." Cecilia's smile fell.

"You don't know how to crack eggs?" She asked.

"It's not like I had anyone to teach me this!" He shouted at her. Cecilia offered a small smile and took one of the eggs.

"That's alright." She told him. "Just means I get to teach you a little magic as well." Ciel perked up at this and she leaned on the counter a bit, as though about to tell him a secret. "This is an old trick I learned to see if someone has put a curse on you."

"Wouldn't I know that?" He asked.

"Curses are more complex than most people realize. But that is for a different day." She told him and held the egg out at arms length. "Circle it around your head clockwise and then crack it on the edge of the bowl or counter." She did as she told to demonstrate and cracked it on the metal bowl. She held it over the bowl and placed her thumbs on the crack. "Press in and pull it open." She told him and opened the egg. The yolk fell out into the bowl. The bright yellow yolk swam in the clear membrane. She set the shells aside with a smile. "No curse for me!" She said cheerily.

"How can you tell?" Ciel asked as he leaned over the bowl and for a brief moment, she could see the child in him shinning through in the form of curiosity.

"If there was a curse, there would be blood in the membrane." She explained. "You try now. Wave it around your head, yes that's it, not crack it." He hit it on the side of bowl and it all but split for him. "Good crack, now open it like I showed you." Cecilia encouraged him with a smile. He dug his fingers in and pulled the shell apart. Ciel watched as her bright smile fell while the yolk fell into the bowl. The sunny yellow of Cecilia's egg was covered by Ciel's egg. Blood clouded the membrane, covering it in a dark red. Ciel looked on in horror. He opened his mouth to speak but her hand rest infront of his face, shushing him. Cecelia stared into the bowl intently, trying to determine just what kind of spell was used. Was it intentional? Did is cause health problems? Financial ruin? Death or injury?

Ciel was startled when her head snapped up and she smiled.

"What's wrong? I'm cursed. Who cursed me?" He asked, starting to grow concerned.

"Don't worry, Ciel." She told him. "It is a very basic curse any novice can do. I am honestly surprised it has enough strength to show up in the egg test."

"What does that mean?" He asked as she began looking through his cupboards once more.

"It means, it is easy to break." She explained. "However, I may need to run a few errands. Use the other bowl and crack two more eggs. Continue baking." She expected to hear the eggs cracking but paused when she heard nothing. Cecilia turned and saw Ciel staring at the bowl of eggs they had cracked. She walked over to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. This startled him and he looked up at her. Cecilia smiled. "Ciel, you hired me because of my expertise in magic. Have a little faith in your employee." She told him with a smile. He turned back to his eggs and began cracking them. "I need to go grab something from my bag, I will be right back. Just follow the recipe until I return."

"Alright." He said quietly and Cecilia turned and left the room. She walked down the hall, but the moment she turned the corner she took off in a sprint. Cecilia ran down the hall and as she did, she passed Sebastian, grabbing his arm and dragging the demon into her new room. It was the same as before and nothing had changed.

Cecilia slammed the door shut and whipped around, staring at Sebastian warily. He stared back with a scowl as he readjusted himself.

"I don't see the reason-"

"Ciel's cursed." She cut him off. Sebastian froze. In their realm, being cursed and being damned were two very different things. "It's just a health curse. I can break it, I just need some things."

"What do you need?" He asked, almost eager to preserve the health of his master. It wouldn't do to have him drop dead of poor health.

"Embalming fluid." She stated. Sebastian blinked at her. For a brief moment, she almost seemed uncomfortable. "I need you to get it for me."

"And you can't retrieve it why?" He asked her, narrowing his eyes. She didn't shift on her feet, she didn't look away. She looked him square in the face with a bit of a smirk.

"I don't think I'd be able to return quick enough."

Sorry it is so short. I plan on adding more soon though! Hope you enjoyed. Also, I'll be adding in actual bits of magic and folk lore in the story. And in case you haven't guessed by now, this is going to be a very smutty fic.


End file.
